Perfect
by Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra
Summary: Chap 7.Finally they're recognize their feeling, finally they're say love, and finally...final chapter XD RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

Summary : "Akulah sempurna, tidak ada seorangpun yang sanggup menyaingi kesempurnaaku!" ucap Ichigo bangga. Benarkah? Coba lihatlah kesana, seseorang merenggut semuanya darimu, karena…dia memang lebih sempurna darimu. Meski pepatah bilang, Nothing perfect…XD

Hohoho…jumpa lagi di fict gaje gue, kali ini Byakunii-sama gw pasangin sama si rambut jeruk meski nanti mungkin ada lagi pair yang muncul. Kebanyakan bikin fict one shot tapi kepanjangan, jadi gue coba-coba buat fict bersambung. Hope you enjoy this fict…

Warning : Yaoi mix Stright, gaje abis (beneran dah), AU, nista de-el-el dah…

Desclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo, tapi Byakuya punya gue! *dihajar Byakuya's FG*

Genre : Romance, Humor dikit -garing pula-

Pair : ByakuIchi dan beberapa slight yang akan muncul

Chapter 1 : New Student

.

.

.

Ichigo Kurosaki, cowok paling populer se-kota Karakura. Udah ganteng, kaya, tinggi pula. Pokoknya perfect di depan mata kebanyakan cewek dah…Hari ini seperti biasa, Ichigo si rambut jeruk yang masih duduk di bangku SMU kelas 2 ini, berangkat ke sekolah mengendarai mobil BMW silver-nya. Dan tak perlu ditanyakan lagi kenapa sejak dari gerbang sekolah sampai area parkir, mobilnya terus diikuti dan dikerubuti cewek-cewek sambil tereak-terak saking tersepona…eh, terpesona sama ni anak.

"Hn…Ohaiyo Gozaimas…"sapa Ichigo begitu keluar mobil dengan kerlingan mautnya, ngebuat sapa aja yang liat langsung klepek-klepek termasuk tukang siomay yang kebetulan lewat. Ichigo berjalan santai melewati kerumunan anak-anak yang pada berjejer di kanan kiri jalan. Tengah asyik menikmati kepopulerannya, tiba-tiba beberapa siswi menengok ke arah gerbang yang akhirnya diikuti oleh tatapan semuanya.

Disana, sebuah mobil sport hitam memasuki gerbang dan melaju mulus menuju area parkir. Mereka semua bertanya-tanya kira-kira siapa yang mengendarai mobil sport super mewah keluaran terbaru itu, termasuk Ichigo yang juga sama penasarannya. Setelah mobil sport itu menempatkan diri di tempat parkir, pintunya terbuka dan muncullah sosok yang sedari tadi membuat semua orang penasaran.

Seorang cowok bertubuh jangkung dengan rambut hitam sebahu, kulit putih dan sehalus porselen, serta wajah tampan dengan mata abu-abu yang menatap tajam, sungguh menghipnotis semua orang yang menatapnya. Suasana menjadi hening saat semua orang menatap kagum pada sosok yang baru muncul itu. Dan gilanya lagi, mereka masih tetap saja diam saking terpesonanya saat si cowok berjalan melewati Ichigo tanpa menghiraukannya.

"Hei ! " panggil Ichigo kesal. Biasanya tidak ada orang yang berani seenak jidat lewat di depannya apalagi tanpa permisi. "Kau…"

Cowok itu menoleh dan menghadiahkan sebuah deathglare pada Ichigo karena merasa perjalanannya terganggu.

"Kau pikir kau sedang berhadapan dengan siapa?" Ichigo melipat tangan di depan dada, seolah mengatakan kalau dia penguasanya.

"Cih!" Cowok itu hanya mencibir lalu melanjutkan melangkah.

"Hei!" panggil Ichigo lagi tapi kali ini tak dihiraukan. Cowok itu terus melangkah hingga hilang di ujung koridor. "HuuH! Awas kau ya!" geram Ichigo.

"Sudahlah Kurosaki-kun, kami tetap mengidolakanmu kok." Ucap seorang cewek diikuti ucapan setuju dari yang lainnya, membuat Ichigo melambung lagi dan langsung tebar pesona dengan lebay tingkat dewa.

~] !~

Suasana kelas yang tadinya ramai, kini berubah menjadi sunyi senyap.

"What the Hell!" seru Ichigo karena seorang guru memasuki kelas bersama cowok cakep yang tadi di parkiran.

"Kurosaki-san, bisakah kau tenang." Ucap Aizen, wali kelas Ichigo. Dengan terpaksa Ichigo duduk. "Ehm…hari ini kalian dapat teman baru." Lanjut Aizen. "Silahkan memperkenalkan diri."

"Namaku Kuchiki Byakuya." Ucap cowok cakep itu disambut sorakan dari murid-murid. Faktanya, keluarga Kuchiki adalah pemilik perusahaan besar yang yang sangat berpengaruh di Negara Soul Society ini, bahkan pengaruhnya sampai ke luar negeri.

Karena murid-murid tak kunjung diam, akhirnya Aizen mempersilahkan Byakuya duduk. Dan kebetulan banget, satu-satunya bangku kosong adalah di samping Ichigo.

"Heh! Apa-apaan kau! Aku tidak mengizinkanmu duduk disitu!" omel Ichigo tapi Byakuya sama sekali tak menggubris dan tetap duduk di bangku itu.

"Kurosaki!" bentak Aizen. "Kalo kau masih mau ribut, sebaiknya keluar!"

"Cih!" Ichigo terpaksa menurut. Dua jam pelajaran Kenegaraan terasa dua tahun bagi Ichigo. Setelah akhirnya bel pergantian pelajaran berbunyi, Ichigo benar-benar bersuka cita. Apalagi pelajaran berikutnya adalah olahraga basket. Ichigo sudah punya sejuta pikiran licik untuk mengerjai Byakuya.

Lapangan basket benar-benar ramai setiap kelas Ichigo olahraga, entah bagaimana murid-murid bisa seenak jidat melanggar jadwal pelajaran hanya untuk melihat Ichigo si bintang basket beraksi. Apalagi kali ini tambah satu cowok cakep lagi yaitu Byakuya.

"Heh, bagus, penontonnya ramai. Akan kubuat kau malu dihadapan umum, Kuchiki Byakuya." Batin Ichigo lalu meminta Ikkaku, sang guru olahraga supaya timnya melawan tim Byakuya, dan tanpa ba-bi-bu Ikkaku langsung setuju.

"Priiiit….." peluit panjang tanda dimulainya pertandingan dibunyikan. Ichigo yang berposisi sebagai center, langsung membawa bola ke daerah pertahanan lawan. Melewati musuh dengan sigap, hingga ia berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan Byakuya yang ada di line back. Ichigo menyeringai, menerjang Byakuya. Byakuya hanya berusaha merebut namun gagal, expresinya tetap datar. Kini giliran Ichigo yang heran, Byakuya tampak sama sekali tidak ber-obsesi untuk merebut bola darinya. Pertandingan dilanjutkan kembali, dan Ichigo masih saja tercengang dengan respon Byakuya. Responnya tidak jelek, tapi juga bukan respon seperti pemain professional. Seperti…murid biasa yang bermain basket secara standar untuk sekedar tidak mendapatkan nilai C di penilaian.

"Priiiiit…." Peluit panjang tanda berakhirnya pertandingan ditiup juga. Skor akhir adalah 51-36 untuk tim Ichigo. Ichigo lalu menuju tepi lapangan.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan permainannya." Ucap Ichigo pada Ishida, seorang murid berambut hitam dengan kacamata yang membingkai manic matanya. "Dia bermain standar sekali, tak ada yang menonjol Bahkan dia hanya mencetak 6 angka."

"Siapa?" tanya Ishida yang tidak mengerti siapa yang Ichigo bicarakan.

"Tch!" dengus Ichigo karena Ishida tidak tanggap. Ia lalu menoleh kesal pada Byakuya.

"Oh…soal Kuchiki Byakuya." Ucap Ishida. "Dari data yang kuperoleh dia memang lemah dalam olahraga kok."

"Eh?" Ichigo terkejut.

"Ya, kemampuan akademisnya memang bagus, nyaris semua nilainya sempurna kecuali olahraga yang mendapat nilai standar dengan murid-murid lainnya. Kebalikan darimu yang jago olahraga tapi standar di semua pelajaran." Cibir Ishida.

"HeeeHHH!" dengus kesal Ichigo. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong dari mana kau dapat info itu? Dia kan baru masuk hari ini?"

"I-itu…ehm, aku kan ketua OSIS. Wajar kan kalau aku tahu info tentang murid baru." Ishida memalingkan mukanya.

"Heee…kau kenapa. Jangan bilang kau menyukainya ya?" goda Ichigo.

"Tidak! Apa maksudmu sih!" omel Ishida tapi dengan wajah blushing.

"Tuh kan, kau blushing wkwkwkwkwk Dasar Gay."

"Tidak! Aku Cuma mengagumi…Hmph." Ishida membekap mulutnya. "Yang jelas dia tampak jauh lebih baik darimu!" ucap Ishida sebelum Ichigo menggodanya lagi.

"Cih! Apanya yang lebih baik! Akulah yang terbaik!" omel Ichigo tak rela.

Setelah jam Olahraga selesai, Ichigo bersama teman laki-laki sekelasnya pergi ke ruang ganti. Tapi seperti biasa, Ichigo menunggu ruang ganti kosong sebelum ganti baju. Ia tak pernah ganti bersama orang lain. Setelah mengira ruang ganti kosong, Ichigo pun mulai melepas pakaiannya. Hingga saat Ichigo melepas celananya, seketika tubuhnya membatu melihat Byakuya keluar dari ruang penyimpanan alat kebersihan di ruang ganti itu.

Ichigo hanya bisa terbelalak sambil mulutnya megap-megap kayak ikan koi tanpa sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya.

"Heh, pantas saja." Cibir Byakuya dengan tampang mengejek. "Punyamu seperti milik anak kecil, makanya kau malu kalau ganti bersama teman-temanmu." Byakuya lalu keluar dari ruang ganti.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Seru Ichigo dengan tampang membunuh.

~] !~

Ichigo masih kesal bahkan sampai pulang ke rumah, ia langsung masuk ke kamar dan mengunci pintu. Dia kesal mengingat perkataan Byakuya saat di ruang ganti. Dengan perlahan, Ichigo membuka resletting celananya dan memandang sesuatu di dalamnya, sesuatu yang hanya dimiliki oleh laki-laki.

"Tidak kecil kok! Matanya saja yang tidak beres!" omel Ichigo. "Memang miliknya sebesar apa sih sampai menganggap milikku kecil!"

Tok…tok…"Tuan muda, Anda dipanggil Tuan Besar di ruangannya."

"Cih! Apalagi sih!" Ichigo segera menemui ayahnya. "Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo to the point.

"Ichigo, apa kau bisa menggantikan ayah untuk bertemu rekan bisnis ayah Sabtu depan?" ucap Ishhin Kurosaki, ayah Ichigo.

"Kenapa tidak ayah saja?"

"Ayah punya janji dengan client lain. Tolong ya Ichi…"

"Iya deh iya! Dimana?"

"Di Onshen (pemandian air panas) Kimigaiko."

"Eh? Onshen?"

"Iya, acaranya adalah pembukaan Onshen baru. Ayah dan rekan ayah merupakan salah satu invest…"

"Oke! Aku setuju!" Serobot Ichigo membayangkan gadis-gadis sexy yang berendam di onshen.

"He? Tiba-tiba setuju. Oh ya, perlu ayah beritahu, rekan kerja yang akan datang ke acara itu bersamamu berasal dari Kuchiki Corp."

"HAAAHHH…..!" histeris Ichigo.

"Ha? Kenapa? Memangnya kaukenal dengan Kuchiki Soujun? Directur Kuchiki Corp?"

"Eh? Soujun?" mungkin ayahnya si bodoh itu, pikir Ichigo. "Oke deh, aku setuju." Ucap Ichigo lagi. "Sabtu depan kan?"

"Iya, kau kan libur akhir pekan. Kau bisa menginap sampai Minggu kalau kau suka."

"Hn…" Ichigo lalu melangkah keluar dari ruangan ayahnya. Berfikir ulang, tapi akhirnya tetap menyetujui. Toh Soujun Kuchiki pasti tak mengetahui kalo ia adalah teman sekelas anaknya, pikir Ichigo. Yang ia pentingkan hanyalah gadis-gadis cantik yang berendam di Onshen.

~To be Continue~

Huehehe…gue udah berusaha bikin fict yang menarik lho…tapi hasilnya kayak gini. Gomennasai…then, adakah yang mau review fict jelekku ini? *biar nggak pundung-pundung amat gitu*

Click Review and leave some comment please…


	2. Chapter 2

Desclaimer : Still Tite Kubo's. Except Byakuya, he's MINE!

Chapter 2 : Hell Onshen.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, hari Sabtu dimana Ichigo harus menggantikan ayahnya untuk bertemu dengan rekan bisnis dari Kuchiki Corp dalam rangka pembukaan Onshen baru-pun tiba. Ichigo yang datang lebih awal ke tempat perjanjian, dibuat kesal karena harus menunggu cukup lama.

"Kurosaki-sama, orang dari Kuchiki Corp sudah tiba."lapor bawahan Ichigo.

"Cih! Akhirnya datang juga." Ichigo bangkit dan bersiap menanti orang itu di depan penginapan Onshen.

Sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di halaman depan Onshen, pintunya terbuka lalu muncullah seseorang yang membuat mata Ichigo terbelalak seketika.

"B-Byakuya?," kejut Ichigo.

"Eh, bukan Kurosaki-sama. Itu Soujun Kuchiki." Sahut bawahan Ichigo tapi tampaknya Ichigo tidak mendengarkan. Ia yakin seratus persen kalau itu Byakuya yang hanya merubah penampilan dengan mengikat rambutnya seperti ekor kuda.

"Selamat siang, maaf lama menunggu." Sapa Kuchiki sambil menyalamai Ichigo. Sesaat mata mereka bertemu, membuat Ichigo bertambah yakin kalau itu memang Byakuya.

"Eh,umm iya. Tidak apa-apa." Gagap Ichigo. Mereka segera ke tempat acara pembukaan Onshen.

Selama acara itu, Ichigo tak henti-hentinya memerhatikan Byakuya yang mengaku sebagai Soujun itu. Setelah acara selesai, Ichigo menyeret Kuchiki itu ke Kamar Mandi dengan alasan singkat, padat dan mencurigakan.

"Hei! Maaf menyeretmu, tapi aku Cuma mau tanya. Kau Byakuya kan?" tanya Ichigo setengah berbisik.

"Heh! Lalu kenapa?"

"Heeee? Ternyata benar kan? Kenapa kau mengaku sebagai Soujun hah?"

"Memangnya apa urusanmu? Dan juga kenapa malah kau yang kesini, bukan ayahmu? "

"Ayah menyuruhku menggantikannya. Cepat katakan padaku kenapa kau melakukan penipuan begini."

"Cerewet, ayo pergi. Jangan sampai mereka berfikir yang aneh-aneh tentang kita karena alasan bodohmu mengajakku ke Kamar Mandi." Byakuya berlalu pergi diikuti Ichigo yang kesal.

Sebagai sponsor utama, Byakuya dan Ichigo dipaksa menginap di Onshen walau Cuma sehari. Dan gilanya lagi, karena ini adalah Oshen super mewah dengan harga promo karena baru pembukaan, pengunjungnya bejibun buanyaknya yang alhasil mengharuskan Ichigo satu kamar penginapan dengan Byakuya.

"Huaaaaa mimpi apa gue semalem. Kok sial gini!" rutuk Ichigo dalam hati sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia bertambah kesal tiap kali menatap Byakuya yang tetap dengan tampang sok coolnya.

"Menyebalkan!" gumam Ichigo lalu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menelfon.

"Ayah!" bentak Ichigo meski dengan suara pelan.

"Yooo ada apa Ichan?" tanya Isshin di ujung telefon.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau Soujun itu Byakuya sih?"

"He? Kau sudah tahu ya?"

"Cepat katakan!"

"Ano, sebenarnya Kuchiki Soujun sudah meninggal sehingga Byakuya yang menggantikanya sebagai pewaris tunggal. Tapi karena usianya belum cukup umur, dia harus memakai nama ayahnya dalam berbisnis."

"Me-meninggal?." Dan sebelum Isshin berbicara lagi, Ichigo sudah mematikan telefon." Pantas saja Byakuya tak mau memberitahukan alasannya padaku. Pasti si bodoh itu merasa terluka juga meski tampangnya tegar." Ichigo keluar dari kamar mandi, bermaksud minta maaf. Tapi…

"What the Hell!." Seru Ichigo sambil memalingkan muka dan mimisan karena melihat Byakuya tengah membuka bajunya.

"Heh." Lagi-lagi Byakuya hanya mendengus.

Ichigo berbalik masih menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang semerah tomat. Wajahnya kian merona saat melihat Byakuya yang memakai piyama pendek sehingga sedikit banyak memperlihatkan paha mulusnya. Belum selesai menikmati pemandangan indah itu, Byakuya melangkahkan kakinya.

"Kau mau kemana dengan pakaian seperti itu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Berendam." Ucap Byakuya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

"Be-berendam?." Ichigo kembali blushing, tapi langsung menggeleng keras untuk menghilangkan bayangan-bayangan tak bermoral yang melintasi otaknya. "Tidur ah…" gumam Ichigo langsung membanting tubuhnya di futon hingga…1 menit…5 menit…10 menit…dan…Tadaaa Ichigo akhirnya menyusul Byakuya ke pemandian. Ayeee (?)

Ichigo menggeser pintu masuk ke pemandian, tampak lengang karena tak ada seorangpun di dalam sana. Yeah, ini memang pemandian VVIP hanya untuk orang-orang macam Ichigo dan Byakuya. Ichigo mencari-cari dimana Byakuya sambil berjalan masuk.

"Berendam juga?."

"Heeee?." Sontak Ichigo berbalik dan mundur beberapa langkah karena teguran tiba-tiba itu. Rupanya yang tadi mengagetkannya adalah Byakuya yang baru seselai bilas sebelum berendam. "Jangan bikin kaget dong!" omel Ichigo.

"Cih!" Byakuya lalu masuk ke dalam Onshen sementara Ichigo ke ruang bilas. Setelah keluar dari ruang bilas, lagi-lagi Ichigo dibuat blushing oleh pemandangan di depannya. Byakuya yang berendam dengan bersandar di tepian pemandian sambil memejamkan mata, juga dada bidangnya yang terlihat menggairahkan *dzig* dengan kepulan asap dari air pemandian.

"Ayolah Ichigo! Kau kenapa!" batin Ichigo sambil menggeleng keras dan akhirnya ikut berendam. Ichigo terus memandang wajah damai Byakuya hingga beberapa orang memasuki Onshen itu. "Cih! Mengganggu saja." Umpat Ichigo dalam hati.

"Wah, selamat malam Kurosaki-sama, Kuchiki-sama." Sapa orang-orang itu yang hanya direspon senyuman oleh Ichigo dan anggukan kepala dari Byakuya yang sudah membuka matanya kembali.

"Hei, mari ikut minum. Kami memesan banyak sake." Ucap orang-orang itu saat beberapa pelayan wanita mengantarkan sake ke pemandian khusus pria itu. Pastinya mereka bukan hanya pelayan wanita, tapi wanita penghibur.

"Maaf, kami masih di bawah umur." Ucap Byakuya, merujuk pada dirinya dan Ichigo.

"Kami?" ulang Ichigo. "Tapi bukan berarti aku tak akan minum, dasar pengecut." Pamer Ichigo lalu mengambil beberapa botol sake dan menenggaknya langsung. Tapi Ichigo sama sekali tak menyentuh geisha-geisha itu, karena dalam hati ia lebih tertarik menatap tubuh Byakuya daripada para wanita itu.

"Cih! Pasti bakal merepotkan." Gerutu Byakuya pelan. Dan benar saja, baru beberapa teguk Ichigo minum, dia sudah tepar a.k.a nyaris mblebek di Onshen dangkal itu. Terpaksa Byakuya yang membawanya ke daratan. Byakuya menatap kesal mengingat ia juga terpaksa harus menggotong Ichigo ke penginapan, coz dengan pakaian piyama mandi pastilah Byakuya nggak mungkin minta tolong sama petugas Onshen (yang kebanyakan cewek) untuk menggotong Ichigo ke penginapan.

Mendengus kesal, Byakuya memakai piaymanya dan memakaikan piyama mandi ke Ichigo, lalu menggendong Ichigo di punggungnya untuk dibawa ke penginapan.

"Nyem…nyem…Byakuya bodoh." Gumam Ichigo dalam mabuknya, membuat Byakuya tambah kesal. Tiba-tiba Ichigo melepas pegangan tangannya dari leher Byakuya sehingga tubuhnya terlepas dari punggung Byakuya.

"Hei! Pegangan yang benar bodoh!" omel Byakuya.

"Siapa yang bodoh Huh? Kau tauk!" jawab Ichigo yang membuat Byakuya sadar, percuma berdebat dengan orang yang sedang mabuk berat. Untung saja kamar penginapan mereka tidak begitu jauh, sehingga penderitaan Byakuya bisa cepat berakhir.

Byakuya dengan kasar melepas gendongannya di kaki Ichigo sehingga tubuh Ichigo terbanting keras ke futon.

"Aduuh!" keluh Ichigo."Kau…berani-beraninya!" Ichigo meraih bagian bawah piyama Byakuya dan menariknya kuat.

"Hei…! Apa yang-…"

Bruuukhh! Byakuya pun jatuh menimpa tubuh Ichigo dengan piyama yang pengikatnya sudah lepas karena ditarik oleh Ichigo.

DEG!

"Hei bodoh, nafasmu harum juga ya…hehehe" ucap Ichigo sambil cengengesan. "Tubuhmu juga bagus." Tangan Ichigo meraba ke dalam piyama Byakuya yang setengah terbuka, membuat Byakuya terbelalak.

"HEI!" Byakuya menyentakkan tangan Ichigo dan segera berdiri, lalu bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi.

"He? Kenapa dia?" ucap Ichigo saat Byakuya membanting pintu kamar mandi.

Deg! Deg! Byakuya masih berdiri di balik pintu kamar mandi sambil memegangi dadanya, pipinya juga sedikit merona.

"Tch! Dasar brengsek." Umpat Byakuya lalu menutup piyamanya yang terbuka. Ia terduduk di lantai kamar mandi yang dingin, tapi entah kenapa wajahnya masih terasa memanas dan degupan keras jantungnya enggan berhenti. Byakuya menundukkan wajahnya di lutut.

"Bo-bodoh…" gumamnya pelan, " Dasar Ichigo bodoh!"

~ To be Continued~

Entah kenapa gue ngrasa ending chapt.2 nya nggantung banget =,=a Tapi kalau dilanjutin, ntar masuk chapt.3, jadi dipenggal disini. Hueheheh… adakah yang mau nge-review atau sekedar comment?

Review please…..


	3. Chapter 3

Desclaimer : Bleach punyanya Tite Kubo-sensei, tapi dia sudah dengan sukarela memberikan Byakuya pada saya. BYAKUYA IS MINE! *digiles*

Spesial thanks to yang udah nyempetin review n.n Arigato gozaimas. Balasan review ada di bawah XP Buat readers yang belum review, mohon reviewnya…

**KHUSUS****BUAT****ZANPAKU****NEE** : MAAAAAFFFFF…maafkan saya, maaf banget *sujud sujud*. Di chapter 2 saya lupa nggak bales review mu. Sungguh bukan karena kesengajaan, coz waktu itu saya update pake buru-buru coz dikejar waktu *halah*. Jadi gue lupa kalo ada review. Sungguh saya tidak bermaksud mengabaikan review Anda. Serius deh, maafff banget ya…. jangan kapok nge-reviw fict gue ya…*dzig* XD

Chapter 3 : Feeling

.

.

.

Ichigo membuka matanya perlahan, dan rasa pusing langsung menyergapnya. Dengan susah payah ia bangun.

"Ugh…semalam aku mabuk ya?" gumamnya lalu memandang sekeliling. "Ng? Di penginapan? Aiish, siapa yang membawaku kesini? Apa si bodoh itu? Lalu sekarang dia dimana?." Tanya Ichigo bertubi-tubi pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kembali memerhatikan sekeliling, mencari sosok Byakuya namun tak ia temukan. Ia hanya bisa menggerutu sendiri, namun entah mengapa, seraut kekecewaan terpancar dari matanya.

~ ] ! ~

Senin pagi itu, seperti biasa Ichigo bersiap pergi ke sekolahnya. Entah kenapa hari ini ia merasa sedikit semangat, mungkin karena akan bertemu Byakuya? Ya, soalnya sejak dari penginapan malam itu, Ichi sama sekali tak ada contact dengan Byakuya.

"Ayah, aku berangkat!" seru Ichigo lalu keluar menuju garasi mobilnya. Ia segera tancap gas menuju sekolah, tanpa menyadari hatinya tengah berbunga-bunga saat memikirkan Byakuya.

"Kyaaa…Kurosaki-san…"

"Kau tampan sekali…"

"Hari ini juga keren…"

Kira-kira seperti itulah jeritan para siswi saat mobil Ichigo memasuki gerbang sekolah. Tapi kali itu, begitu sampai di tempat parkir, Ichigo langsung menuju kelas tanpa melayani fans-fansnya.

Ichigo menyeringai saat melihat Byakuya sudah berada di kelas sambil mengerjakan sesuatu yang entah apa.

"Hei." Sapa Ichigo sembari duduk.

Byakuya hanya melirik dan kembali focus pada kegiatannya, membuat urat-urat Ichigo menegang. Tapi akhirnya Ichigo tak ambil pusing dan detik berikutnya sudah bergabung dengan teman yang lain. Saat satu menit sebelum bell masuk…

"Ichigo, apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas Matematika?" tanya Ishida.

"Ha? Memangnya ada tugas?" tanya Ichigo innocence.

"Tentu saja ada! Banyak pula! Ada 150 nomor."

"Heee! Matematika pelajaran ke berapa?"

"Pertama."

"APAAAA!" Ichigo shock, tapi apalah daya, bell masuk langsung berbunyi dengan indahnya bak raungan malaikat kematian (?). "Ba-bagaimana ini…" sedang Ichigo sibuk ber-bagaimana-ria, Komamura, si guru Matematika super killer telah memasuki kelas.

"Anak-anak, kumpulkan tugas kalian." Komando Komamura.

Murid-murid segera mengumpulkan tugas, sementara Ichi hanya kelabakan. Setelah murid-murid kembali duduk, Komamura menghitung jumlah buku tugas yang dikumpulkan. Ia mengernyit.

"Kurang dua, siapa yang belum mengumpulkan?" ucap Komamura datar tapi penuh aura membunuh.

Dengan takut-takut dan gerakan supeerrr slow motion, Ichigo mengangkat tangannya. Tapi ia juga heran saat melihat Byakuya juga mengacungkan tangan. Bukannya tadi dia mengerjakan sesuatu? Apa bukan tugas itu? Atau belum selesai atau apa? Ichigo hanya bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Kenapa kalian tidak mengerjakan?" ucap Komamura dingin.

"A-aku…aku…" Ichigo tak bisa konsentrasi mencari alasan karena matanya tetap tertuju pada Byakuya.

"Hn…?" lanjut Komamura dan…-piiiip- adegan berikutnya gue sensor karena nggak berperi kehewanan(?). Singkatnya, ByakuIchi harus membersihkan aula sekolah yang luasnya gak ketulungan, plus lapangan (basket, rugby, badminton, tenis dan seperangkat lapangan yang lain). Dan Komamura mengancam, kalau masih tersisa sebutir debu pun, hukuman mereka akan tambah berat. Padahal…ayolah, lapangan rugby, bola dan beberapa lainya kan outdoor and yang jelas berlantai tanah. Gimana bisa nggak ada debu coba?

Yah…tapi emang udah nasib bagi para pemalas (termasuk author), ByakuIchi mengerjakan tugas-tugas itu. Dimulai dengan membersihkan aula. Dengan rajinnya, Byakuchi menyapu lalu mulai mengepel.

"Oi, Byakuya." Panggil Ichigo.

"…"

"Kulihat tadi kau mengerjakan sesuatu, kukira tugas matematika."

"…"

"Memangnya apa yang kau kerjakan?"

"…"

"HEII!" bentak Ichigo karena selalu tak ada respon.

"Bukan urusanmu." Byakuya tetap serius mengepel.

"Aku kan Cuma ingin tahu."

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau tahu."

"Aku hanya berusaha mengobrol."

"Usaha yang bagus."

"Grrr…kau ingin cari mati HUH! Aku sudah mencoba baik padamu tauk!"

"Cih!"

"…" hening lagi. "Oia, soal ayahmu…" lanjut Ichigo. "Kau bilang kau berbisnis dengan memakai namanya kan? Tapi kenapa waktu itu kau bilang 'kami belum cukup umur' waktu kita ditawari sake? Dengan begitu identitasmu bisa ketahuan dong?"

"Kau fikir aku menyamar menjadi ayahku?"

"Eh…?"

"Aku hanya mengatas namakannya, bukan menyamar. Semacam kau menandatangani bisnis dengan client tapi memakai nama Isshin Kurosaki karena hak claim-mu atas perusahaan belum bisa di syahkan."

"Haaah? Lalu kenapa waktu itu bawahanku tidak percaya kalau kau Byakuya dan bersikeras kau adalah Soujun Kuchiki? Juga ayahku yang seakan mengatakan kalau identitasmu juga rahasia."

"Cih! Mereka sama tidak punya otaknya denganmu."

"APAAA!" Ichigo mencengkeram kerah baju Byakuya. "Hei, jangan seenakmu sendiri ya. Apa kau…"

"_I realize the screaming pain…hearing load in my brain…but I'm going straight ahead with the scars…"_

Terdengar ringtone Flow-Sign ( kan? Jiahaha ketahuan kalo author kagak ada yg hafal nulis lyric jepang ) dari HP Byakuya, dan tanpa mempedulikan Ichigo, Byakuya mengangkat telefon itu. Byakuya hanya mengangkat telefon tanpa bicara, hanya mendengarkan seseorang berbicara di ujung telefon sana.

"Perlu ku jemput?" tanya Byakuya pada akhirnya. Tapi kemudian Byakuya hanya ber-oh…- lalu menutup telefon.

"Siapa?" tanya Ichigo ingin tahu.

"Bukan urusanmu." Byakuya melepaskan tangan Ichigo dari kerah bajunya lalu melanjutkan mengepel.

~ Ichigo's POV ~

Fuaahh…lelahnya setelah menjalani hukuman tak masuk akal dari guru musang satu itu. Masih merenggangkan otot, aku berjalan dari gudang alat-alat kebersihan menuju tempat parkir. Hn…hari sudah sore rupanya. Ku percepat langkahku menuju tempat parkir, tapi…langkahku terhenti saat melihat Byakuya sedang berdiri di samping mobil sport hitamnya. Ah…bukan hanya berdiri saja, melainkan…berpelukan? Dengan seorang wanita?

Aku menatap tidak percaya, entah kenapa ada perasaan aneh yang kurasakan saat melihat pemandangan itu. Meski setelah difikir…hei! Ayolah Ichigo! Kau kenapa? Memang ada urusan apa kau dengan si bodoh Kuchiki itu? Suka-suka dia kalau dia mau bermesraan dengan siapapun! Tapi…sudah kubilang kan? Ada perasaan aneh yang kurasakan. Jadi…kulangkahkan kakiku mendekatinya.

"Hei…" sapaku.

~ Byakuya's POV ~

"Hei…" kudengar seseorang memanggil, aku segera melepaskan pelukanku dan menoleh ke samping. Ichigo. Aku hanya menatapnya diam, tapi kurasa dia tahu aku bertanya 'ada apa'.

"Umm…boleh kenalan dong…" ucap Ichigo, ia menatap gadis di hadapanku. Entah kenapa ada rasa tidak suka saat ia menatap dengan tatapan itu. Juga sebaliknya, aku tidak suka tatapan gadis ini pada Ichigo. Kenapa aku ini?

"Boleh. Aku Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki."

"Ne~ Rukia Kuchiki? Kau adiknya Byakuya?" ucap Ichigo yang entah aku salah lihat atau apa, ia tampak gembira.

"Ya…tapi hanya adik angkat." Lanjut Rukia. "Kau?"

"Aku Kurosaki Ichigo, teman sekelas Byakuya. Salam kenal."

"Salam kenal, Ichigo."

"Hn…tadi kau yang menelfon Byakuya ya?"

"Iya, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Tadi Byakuya bersamaku saat kau menelfon. Memangnya kau dari mana sampai-sampai Byakuya menawarkan untuk menjemputmu?"

"Aku dari Rukongai. Mau pindah sekolah disini. Aku setahun dibawah kalian."

Cih! Aku benci pembicaraan mereka semakin akrab.

"Ayo pulang Rukia, sudah hampir malam." Aku memasuki mobil dan detik berikutnya Rukia menyusul meski sempat memberi salam perpisahan pada Ichigo.

~ Ichigo's POV ~

Mobil sport hitam itu telah meninggalkan sekolah, namun aku masih berdiri mematung disini.

"Adik angkat huh?" BUKK! Aku meninju mobilku sekuat tenaga. "Kenapa kau tampak menyukainya Byakuya? Apa jangan-jangan kau kekasihya? Kalian kan bukan saudara kandung, jadi bisa saja…Cih!" kembali ku hantamkan tinjuku ke mobil. Entah kenapa rasanya aku marah, marah sekali!

~ Normal POV ~

Malam belum terlalu larut, Byakuya masih sibuk dengan tumpukan pekerjaan kantornya yang tak dapat ia selesaikan di sekolah pagi tadi, sampai-sampai harus kena hukuman bodoh dari sensei musang.

Tok…tok…tok…

"Masuk." Ucap Byakuya singkat. Tak lama kemudian, pintu terbuka dan Rukia masuk.

"Nii-sama, apa aku mengganggu." Tanya Rukia.

"Tidak."

"Hehehe terimakasih." Rukia duduk di kursi depan meja Byakuya. "Nii-sama, teman Nii-sama yang bernama Ichigo itu menarik ya…"

Sejenak Byakuya menghentikan pekerjaannya. "Lalu?"

"Bolehkah aku mendekatinya Nii-sama? Dia tampaknya orang baik, derajatnya juga tak jauh dengan kita. Boleh ya Nii-sama…"rayu Rukia.

"…" hening sejenak. "Terserah kau saja." Byakuya kembali menekuni tugas-tugasnya. "Kalau sudah tidak ada perlu, tolong keluarlah. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan."

"Haik, Nii-sama. Arigato." Rukia segera pergi dari ruangan Byakuya.

Sepeninggal Rukia, Byakuya menghentikan pekerjaannya. Ia menghela nafas panjang sambil bersandar ke kursinya.

"Ichigo…Kurosaki…"lirih Byakuya. Pehatiannya lalu teralih pada e-mail masuk di laptop nya, masuk ke e-mail perusahaan. Tapi isinya…

"Hei bodoh, apa kau sudah pernah berciuman?"

Byakuya terbelalak. "Siapa yang berani mengirim e-mail kurang ajar begini ke perusahaanku!"

Satu lagi e-mail masuk. "Thehehe kau pasti sedang menebak siapa aku ya? Ah, sudahlah. Oia, lupakan pertanyaan pertamaku tadi, itu hanya iseng. Yang ingin kutanyakan adalah, apa kau mau ikut liburan sekolah minggu depan? Liburannya ke Huecomundo lho…tempat yang diselimuti salju sepanjang tahun. Aku memberitahumu sekarang karena aku tahu kau sibuk, jadi bisa me-manage kegiatanmu dari sekarang kalau-kalau kau mau ikut. Dan maaf mengirim e-mail ke alamat perusahaanmu, aku sama sekali tidak tahu nomor HP atau alamat e-mail pribadimu. Ja~Ne~"

Byakuya melihat alamat pengirimnya. Getsuga_TenshouOrangeyahoooooooo(?)

"Orange?" Byakuya berfikir sejenak, dan sejurus kemudian muncul empat siku-siku super besar di kepalanya. "Ichigo Kurosaki!"

~ To be Continue ~

Zanpaku nee : sekali lagi maap atas keteledoran saya gak bales reviewmu di chapter sebelumnya, sungguh tidak disengaja T.T Bwehehe soal rated, ternyata gue emang author lemot banget ya. Gue kira rated T tuh dibawah rated K u.u" Woke, nih udah aku edit ratenya. Hadew, critanya ByakuIchi sih, tapi kayak menjorok IchiByaku ya? O.o And masalah OOC, saya dah berusaha bikin gak OOC, tapi apa daya tangan mengetik wkwkwkwkwk thanks so much reviewnya n.n

Chocobon : Hooh ternyata jarang yack? O.o iya juga sih, hihihi Cuma pengen aja buat pair ini n.n Byakuya niatnya mau seme nih, tapi kesannya kayak uke ya? Tergantung tangan gue nanti XD Byakuya yang uke ada di fict gue yang lain *jiaah promosi* Hooh, makasih sarannya. Ada reviewers yang bilang tiap akhir kalimat di kasih titik, kayaknya gue salah mengartikan hehehehe, ternyata hanya boleh satu tanda. Thanks reviewnya…

For Farenheit July : Makasih banyak atas reviewnya n.n Jangan lupa review lagi ya…*dzig*

Haissh…akhirnya chapt.3 selesai dalam waktu kurang dari dua jam. Ayee…(lagi-lagi diuber waktu). Buat yang udah nyempetin review, makasih banyak ya…Ditunggu reviewnya lagi n.n Ya belum sempet review, mohon reviewnya…

Mind to Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Desclaimer : Udah dibilang, Bleach punya Tite Kubo! Kecuali Byakuya yang sudah syah menjadi milik saya DX

Chapter 4 : Snow Kiss

.

.

.

Hn…suasana sekolah SMU Karakura sangat ramai. Yupz, pasalnya, kini murid-murid dari kelas 1 sampai 3 sedang berkumpul sebelum perjalanan ke Huecomundo untuk liburan sekolah bersama. Tampak wajah-wajah gembira para murid yang asyik ngobrol tanpa memedulikan pemandu mereka yang suaranya tak terdengar meski sudah pake pengeras suara. Tak lama kemudian, akhirnya si pemandu capek sendiri dan memberi kode pada kepala sekolah untuk memberangkatkan murid-muridnya.

"Yeeee…." Girang murid-murid sambil berebut memasuki bus. Kebanyakan cewek-cewek berebut untuk duduk di bangku dekat atau setidaknya satu bus dengan Ichigo. Sedangkan objek yang jadi rebutan a.k.a Ichigo, malah sibuk keluar masuk bus dari bus satu ke bus lainnya untuk mencari Byakuya.

"Argh…dia dimana sih? Apa tidak jadi ikut?" gerutu Ichigo frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia kembali mencari ke bus yang lain tanpa peduli suasana jadi kacau karenanya, coz cewek-cewek juga ngikut Ichigo keluar masuk bus. Hingga akhirnya, Ichigo melihat sosok Byakuya berada dalam salah satu bus. Wajah ichigo langsung berubah cerah, dan tanpa basa-basi langsung menaiki bus itu.

"Hei, bus ini sudah penuh! Kalian naik bus yang lain!" cegat sopir dan guru pembimbing pada cewek-cewek yang mengejar Ichigo. Mereka hanya bisa bersorak kecewa sementara Ichigo dengan santainya menghampiri kursi yang di duduki Byakuya. Tapi…senyum Ichigo seketika pudar saat melihat ternyata kursi di samping Byakuya sudah diduduki oleh Rukia.

"Lho, Ichigo? Kau disini juga?" girang Rukia.

~ Ichigo's POV ~

Aku berjalan mendekati kursi Byakuya, fuuh…akhirnya ketemu juga setelah dari tadi kucari-cari. Tapi…tiba-tiba kulihat Rukia sudah duduk di samping Byakuya. Argh! Menyebalkan! Apa mereka mau menjadikan perjalanan ini sebagai kencan mereka?

"Lho, Ichigo? Kau disini juga?" ucap Rukia.

"Y-yeah…"jawabku tak niat, aku benar-benar masih kecewa. Aku menatap Byakuya, dia balas menatapku tajam. Ya, tajam! Apa dia benci aku mengganggu kencannya? Cih! Yeah, mungkin aku harus mengalah untuk mencari tempat duduk yang lain. Tapi, belum sempat aku berucap, Byakuya sudah bangkit dari kursinya.

"Kau boleh duduk disini. Aku akan pindah ke belakang. Akan lebih tenang untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas kantorku." Ucap Byakuya dan tanpa mendengar persetujuanku, dia beranjak dari kursi, mengambil tasnya dari bagasi di atas dan menentengnya menuju kursi belakang yang memang masih kosong. Kosong? Lalu kenapa tadi sopir dan guru pemandu melarang gadis-gadis itu naik? Ah, mungkin karena kalo hanya beberapa yang boleh naik, pastilah akan timbul masalah lagi.

Dan…hei, ayolah. Kembali ke kata kosong. Jadi…aku bisa duduk bersamanya kan? Dengan senyum yang tak bisa kutahan, aku menghampiri Byakuya dan duduk di sampingnya. OMFG, dia duduk di pojok! Ayolah…bisa-bisa terjadi sesuatu padanya nanti malam. Hihihihi…tak tau bagaimana, otak pervertku langsung kambuh.

"Mau apa kau disini?" tanya Byakuya dingin.

"Kenapa? Disini kosong kan?." Elakku.

"Haiih…aku kok ditinggal sendiri sih? Aku duduk bersama kalian ya?" ucap Rukia dan langsung membuat bad mood-ku kambuh.

~ Byakuya's POV ~

Aku pindah ke bangku belakang, meski rasanya kesal sekali kalau mengingat Ichigo akan duduk berduaan saja dengan Rukia. Cih! Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kutaruh tasku di bagasi atas, lalu mengambil posisi duduk di kursi bus belakang yang memang panjang, memanjang sepanjang lebar bus. Aku sengaja mengambil posisi di pojok karena terkesan nyaman, tertutup, sehingga bisa sedikit menenangkanku yang tidak suka keramaian. Hingga tiba-tiba saja, si jeruk ini duduk di sampingku.

"Mau apa kau disini?" ujarku.

"Kenapa? Disini kosong kan?" jawab Ichigo.

"Haiih…aku kok ditinggal sendiri sih? Aku duduk bersama kalian ya?" ucap Rukia sambil menghampiri kami. Huh! Yang benar saja, apa kalian mau bermesraan di depanku!

"Terserah." Ujarku kesal. Lalu membuang muka dari mereka, focus pada pemandangan di luar saat bus mulai meninggalkan sekolah.

~ Normal POV ~

Perjalanan terasa menyenangkan bagi sebagian besar murid. Tapi tidak bagi Byakuya dan Ichigo. Mereka tak ada yang angkat bicara, kecuali Rukia yang terus mengoceh untuk menarik perhatian Ichigo. Tapi Ichigo sama sekali tak tertarik dan selalu cuek. Ichigo justru seringkali mencuri pandang ke arah Byakuya.

"Haissh…sejak kapan aku menyukainya?" batin Ichigo yang tak mau berbohong lagi pada dirinya sendiri. "Ayolah Ichigo, bisa-bisanya lelaki perfect macam kau tertarik pada orang bodoh macam Byakuya? Yang jelas-jelas sama-sama lelaki? Ugh! Aku pasti sudah tidak beres. Aku harus segera mencari pacar wanita! Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Byakuya!"

Tak lama kemudian, bus sampai di bandara. Mereka segera naik ke pesawat. Perjalanan menggunakan pesawat hanya memakan waktu 2 jam. Selebihnya kembali naik bus untuk menuju penginapan tempat wisata yang dituju, yang justru perjalannya jauh lebih lama disbanding perjalanan yang naik pesawat. Yakni memakan waktu sekitar 8 jam, dan itupun kalau lancar. Dan lagi-lagi, Byakuya, Ichigo dan Rukia duduk di bangku paling belakang dengan posisi yang sama sebelumnya. Tadinya Ichigo sudah menarik Byakuya ke bangku yang hanya untuk dua orang, tapi Rukia terus merengek dan Byakuya tentu saja mengabulkan.

Rukia terus mengoceh seperti sebelumnya, dan Ichigo masih saja tidak mendengarkan. Hingga setelah cukup malam, akhirnya Rukia tertidur. Fuuh…dunia terasa tenang bagi Ichigo.

"Ini kesempatanku ngobrol dengan Byakuya" batin Ichigo, emnoleh ke samping dan kecewa karena rupanya Byakuya juga tertidur. Tapi…kekecewaan Ichigo segera terobati. Byakuya tidur? Ayolah…kau tahu apa yang ada di otak Ichigo.

~ Ichigo's POV ~

Fuuh…akhirnya si berisik Rukia tertidur juga. Sekarang kesempatanku mengobrol dengan Byakuya. Aku menoleh ke samping dan…what! Dia juga tertidur? Tapi…rasa kesalku langsung hilang begitu melihat wajah manis Byakuya yang sedang tertidur. Hei! Jangan salahkan aku jika menganggapnya manis atau cantik. Salahkan dia yang memiliki wajah sesempurna itu dengan rambutnya yang panjang.

Aku terus menatap Byakuya, hingga tanpa sadar, otak pervert ku kambuh.

"Haiiish…kau kenapa Ichigo." Aku menepuk wajahku sendiri. Aku dan dia sama-sama lelaki, apa yang ingin kau lakukan padanya huh? Tapi…wajahnya benar-benar manis, apalagi bibirnya itu…wow!

Perlahan…aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya, tak peduli jika aku ini memang tidak normal. Ini salahmu Byakuya! Kau yang membuatku tidak normal! Wajah kami kian mendekat dan…

Glek!

Byakuya membuka matanya. Sontak membuatku kaget dan ingin menjauh, tapi tubuhku enggan bergerak. Rasanya seperti terhipnotis oleh tatapan mata Byakuya.

"I-chi-go…" lirih Byakuya, semakin mengundang nafsuku.

"Ya?" jawabku, masih tak menjauhkan wajahku dari wajahnya.

"Apa kau…" mau menciumku? Kuharap Byakuya bilang begitu. "Kau kebelet pipis?"

GUBRAAK! Aku terjatuh dengan tidak elitenya. Kau merusak suasana tahu! Dasar baka!

"Habis wajahmu memerah, kukira kau kebelet pipis." Ucap Byakuya.

"Cih! Sudahlah. Tidur lagi sana!

"Hn…"ucapnya sebelum kembali terlelap, dan rasanya aku juga mulai mengantuk.

~ Normal POV ~

Pagi telah menjelang saat bus yang mereka naiki berhenti di depan penginapan besar yang sengaja di desain sederhana supaya para pengunjung serasa berada di pedesaan.

"Selamat datang di Huecomundo." Sapa seseorang tanpa wujud yang membuat mereka bergidik ngeri. "Aku disini bodoh!" ucap suara itu lagi, sontak murid-murid melihat agak ke …ehm, bawah, dan melihat sesosok makhluk bergender cowok dan berambut putih.

"Aku kan nggak pendek-pendek amat!" kesal cowok itu yang hanya setinggi perut Ichigo. "Aku Hitsugaya Toushiro, pemandu kalian. Ayo ikuti aku." Toushiro lalu membawa mereka ke penginapan.

"Aku mau sekamar dengan Byakuya." Ucap Ichigo tanpa malu-malu, mendapat tatapan protes dari Byakuya. "Apa? Kau kan belum akrab dengan teman-teman sekelas, jadi aku saja yang jadi teman sekamarmu." Bela Ichigo dengan alasan yang sedikit tidak masuk akal.

"Tapi Kurosaki, setiap kamar itu diperuntukkan untuk empat orang. Jadi, aku boleh bergabung kan?" sela Ishida.

"Heehh!" Ichigo shock, mengingat Ishida sebenarnya juga menyukai Byakuya.

"Wah, berarti masih kurang satu dong. Aku ikut ya…" ucap Rukia.

"NGGAK BOLEH!" ucap Ishida dan Ichigo bersamaan, untuk hal seperti ini tampaknya mereka bisa kompak ya…

"Kau ini wanita, Kuchiki." Ucap Ishida.

"Tapi Nii-sama kan kakakku. Dia pasti bisa melindungiku." Bantah Rukia. "Boleh kan Pak Guru?" rayu Rukia.

Pak Guru yang sedang pusing akibat banyaknya complain soal pembagian kamar, hanya meng-iya-kan. Membuat IchiIshi shock dan Rukia berjingkrak riang. Dan…Yeah,beginilah akhirnya. Byaku, Ichi, Ishi dan Ruki berada dalam satu kamar. Suasana benar-benar tak menyenangkan, kecuali untuk Rukia tentunya.

Malamnya, Ichigo kesal setengah mati karena Rukia terus mendekatinya, sementara Ishida pura-pura konsentrasi pada bukunya yang sebenarnya sedang curi-curi pandang ke arah Byakuya yang tengah sibuk dengan laptop untuk urusan kantor.

"Huaaaahhh!" Ichigo benar-benar frustasi dan akhirnya keluar kamar sambil membanting pintu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Toushiro yang tengah mendorong troli hendak ke kamar Ichigo.

"Bukan apa-apa" jawab Ichigo ketus.

"Oia, orang berambut hitam itu ada di dalam?"

"Siapa? Tiga orang disana berambut hitam semua tauk!"

"Laki-laki tampan itu, aku membawakan handuk hangat untuknya."

"Heeeehh!" omel Ichigo yang tau maksud Toushiro adalah Byakuya. "Kau kan pelayan disini, jangan mengistimewakan satu tamu saja dong!" Kilah Ichigo yang sebenarnya cemburu.

"Memangnya kenapa? Sedang tidak ada yang minta pelayanan kamar, jadi apa salahnya aku mengistimewakan orang yang kusukai" Toushiro nggeloyor masuk ke kamar ichigo.

"Dasar!" Ichigo yang masih kesal memutuskan untuk bermain ski. Ski? Malam-malam begini? Persetan! Kesal Ichigo. Ia lalu mengambil peralatan ski dan bersiap keluar penginapan saat Byakuya juga mau keluar dari penginapan itu.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Ichigo.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Byakuya dingin lalu pergi begitu saja dengan menenteng sepatu ice skating.

"Ice skating? Ini kan salju? Bukan es" gumam Ichigo tapi lalu tidak peduli dan melanjutkan acaranya.

~ ] ! ~

Byakuya menuju sebuah sungai beku yang letaknya agak jauh dari penginapan. Ia ingin bermain ice skating sekedar untuk mendinginkan perasaanya yang tidak enak sejak berada di penginapan.

"Andai aku bisa main ski aku akan ikut Ichigo saja" gumam Byakuya seraya memakai sepatu ice skatingnya, lalu mulai meluncur santai diatas es. Tanpa sadar, ia meluncur kian ke tengah sungai yang lebar itu, tanpa tahu kalau es di bagian tengah sungai lebih rapuh daripada yang ada di tepiannya. Dan…apa yang dipikiran readerspun terjadi, es yang dipijak Byakuya retak, Byakuya kaget dan segera mundur, tapi terlambat. Es di belakangnya juga retak dan ia amblas ke dalam sungai yang berair sangat dingin itu.

Byakuya berusaha berenang ke atas, tapi permukaan air dengan cepat membeku akibat suhu yang sangat dingin, menciptakan lapisan es tipis yang tidak dapat dipecahkan tangan Byakuya yang terasa membeku.

"Apa ini akhir hidupku?" batin Byakuya saat nafasnya mulai sesak akibat berada di dalam air yang sangat dingin. Tapi…di batas akhir kesadarannya, Byakuya merasakan sebuah tangan mungil menggapainya dan menariknya ke atas.

~ ] ! ~

"Cih!" Ichigo kembali melepas peralatan skinya saat meilhat GPS yang menunjukkan kalau akan terjadi badai salju malam ini. "Apa Byakuya sudah tau ya? Ah, sebaiknya ku ajak dia pulang. Tapi dia dimana? Apa ada arena ice skating di sekitar sini? Atau dia berselancar di sungai beku seperti di film? Hn…kulihat saja." Ichigo lalu menyusul Byakuya ke sungai terdekat.

Dari kejauhan, samar Ichigo mendengar suara seseorang. Ia segera menuju sumber suara itu dan…ia melihat…pemandangan yang…membuat degup jantungnya…nyaris terhenti.

"Hei sadarlah." Toushiro tampak sedang membangunkan Byakuya, ia lalu kembali mencium bibir Byakuya untuk memberikan nafas buatan karena Byakuya tak kunjung sadarkan diri. "Ayo cepatlah sadar, kau belum mati kan?" Toushiro kembali memberikan nafas buatan. Kali ini berhasil, Byakuya tersadar dan langsung batuk, mengeluarkan air yang sempat tertelan.

"Huuuh…syukurlah." Ucap Toushiro.

"Terimaka…uhuk…terimakasih…"ucap Byakuya.

"Iya sama-sama, ayo kembali ke penginapan. Sebentar lagi akan ada badai salju."

"Ya…" dan tanpa sengaja, Byakuya melihat seseorang berlari menjauh dari sana. Seseorang dengan rambut orange. "I-chi-go…" pikiran Byakuya langsung tertuju pada Toushiro yang tadi mungkin memberikan pernafasan buatan. Ichigo melihatnya dan…

"Kau kembali duluan saja." Ucap Byakuya lalu segera berlari menyusul Ichigo, entah kenapa ia merasa berkewajiban untuk mengejarnya.

Hosh…hosh…nafas Ichigo tersengal setelah berlari cukup jauh, ia bersandar pada dinding batu yang ternyata adalah mulut goa.

"Baka!" rutuk Ichigo pada diri sendiri. "Memangnya kenapa? Itu hanya nafas buatan kan?" tapi rasa sesak itu maih menghampiri dadanya. Ia benci mengakui kalau Byakuya telah disentuh, oleh orang lain…

"Ichigo…"panggil seseorang. Ichigo menoleh, dan terbelalak melihat Byakuya berdiri tidak jauh di belakangnya. Byakuya juga tampak kelelahan dan kedinginan tentunya, apalagi dengan pakaiannya yang basah. Byakuya menghampiri Ichigo.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo ketus. Meski setelahnya Ichigo menyesal telah berkata dengan nada tinggi pada Byakuya.

Byakuya tertunduk. "Maaf…" ucapnya.

"Soal apa?"

Byakuya terbelalak, ia baru sadar kenapa ia harus minta maaf. Mereka kan bukan sepasang kekasih? Tapi kenapa Byakuya merasa harus minta maaf?

"E…e…soal…" Byakuya tak bisa menjawab. Dan Ichigo…ia tak bisa lagi menahan emosinya. Tanpa sadar ia telah mendekap tubuh Byakuya dengan sangat erat.

"Bodoh, kenapa aku jadi begini!" omel Ichigo pada dirinya sendiri. "Bagaimana bisa aku menyukai orang bodoh sepertimu!"

"I-chi-go…" Byakuya blushing, apa yang barusan Ichigo bilang? Suka?

"Byakuya…" Ichigo melepas pelukannya, mengangkat dagu Byakuya, dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya. Merasakan hangat nafas masing-masing…Byakuya mengeratkan cengkramannya di dada Ichi saat wajah mereka kian mendekat, dan…

Byakuya terbelalak. "Ichigo!" Serunya dan langsung menyeret Ichigo ke dalam goa di sampingnya. Ternyata salju longsor, sepertinya badai sudah mulai datang. Akibat longsoran salju itu, mulut goa tertutup.

"Sekarang harus bagaimana?" ucap Ichigo.

"Tidak ada ada cara lain selain menunggu badai reda. Tim penyelamat juga pasti kesulitan mencari kita." Ucap Byakuya sambil mengotak-atik HPnya untuk menghubungi tim penyelamat.

"Tapi…"

"Tapi apa?"

"Pakaianmu basah Byakuya…"

Byakuya terbelalak blushing dan segera memalingkan wajahnya. Kenapa Ichigo perhatian begitu? Kenapa malah menghawatirkan Byakuya padahal Ichigo sendiri juga terjebak disitu. "Khawatirkan saja dirimu sendiri." Ucap Byakuya.

"Byakuya…"

Lagi-lagi Byakuya terbelalak saat tangan Ichigo melingkat di pinggangnya, lalu mendekapnya erat, begitu hangat.

"Le-lepaskan bodoh!" Byakuya berontak.

"Aku tidak ingin kau kedinginan Byakuya." Ichigo tak melepas pelukannya. Byakuya terus berontak, hingga akhirnya terlepas, tapi Ichigo berhasil meraih tubuhnya lagi dan malah menjadikan mereka saling berhadapan.

"Byaku…ya…" Ichigo kembali mencoba mencium Byakuya, dan…berhasil Bibir Ichigo menyentuh bibir Byakuya. Mata Ichigo terpejam merasakan ciuman itu. Ichigo mencium Byakuya hanya ingin membagi kehangatan, tidak ada maksud lain, ia hanya ingin mengurangi rasa dingin yang dirasakan Byakuya.

"Byakuya…"nafas keduanya tersengal saat melepas ciuman, Ichigo berniat menciumnya lagi sebelum suara seseorang menginterupsi mereka.

"Fuuh, syukurlah kalian masuk ke goa ini." Ucap suara itu.

Ichigo melepaskan dekapannya, berbalik, dan mendapati Toushiro berjalan ke arah mereka dengan membawa senter.

"Kalau lewat goa ini bisa ke penginapan. Ayo, sebelum kau mati kedinginan, sweety" ucap Toushiro yang sukses membuat Byakuya sweatdrop karena digandeng tangannya dan jerit protes dari Ichigo.

~ ] ! ~

"Ayo aaa…"Toushiro menyuapkan soup hangat ke mulut Byakuya.

"HEI! Sudah kubilang hentikan itu!" kesal Ichigo, ia benar-benar cemburu.

"Memangnya kenapa, tamuku sedang demam. Jadi wajar kalo aku memberikan pelayanan istimewa padanya." Elak Toushiro. "Byakunn-chan, malam ini aku boleh tidur disini kan? Siapa tau kau butuh sesuatu saat terjaga."

"Ya, kau boleh tidur disini. Lagipula ranjangnya cukup luas." Sahut Byakuya yang sukses ngebuat Ichigo gigit bantal.

"Ichigo kenapa sih? Ingin ditemani juga? Aku mau kok tidur seranjang dengan Ichi…" ucap Rukia manja.

"Iiih…ogah!" ucap Ichigo sementara Ishida sedang menahan tawa di ranjang atas.

Malam telah larut, baik Ishida, Rukia maupun Toushiro sudah terlelap. Hanya Ichigo yang masih ngedumel gak jelas. Lalu…acara ngedumelnya terhenti saat seseorang menyandarkan tubuhnya di pinggung Ichigo.

"Byakuya…?" tebak Ichigo.

"Hn…"

Ichigo berbalik dan menatap Byakuya lurus. Bahkan tangannya membelai pipi mulus Byakuya dengan lembut.

"Apa kau punya perasaan yang sama denganku, Byakuya?" ucap Ichigo. "Kau juga mencintaiku kan? Jadilah kekasihku…" Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya tapi terhenti saat melihat Byakuya menggeleng. "Kenapa?" heran Ichigo.

"Rukia menyukaimu Ichi, aku tidak mau melukai perasaannya."

"Tapi aku tidak menyukainya Byakuya!"

"Berusahalah untuk menyukainya. Lagipula, kita ini sama-sama lelaki."

"Aku tidak peduli Byakuya! Aku mencintaimu!"

Byakuya menggeleng lagi. "Ini yang terakhir…Ichi." Byakuya lalu mengecup bibir Ichigo dan beranjak pergi.

~ To be Continue ~

Nggak papa kan masih to be continue? *padahal udah chapt.4* habis pengen nulis lemon sih…atau setidaknya lime =.'= *kumat mesum* Dan, btw, gue ngrasa panjang banget ya? Apa fict ini terlalu bertele-tele? Review please…

Mind to Review?

Reply Review :

Rose : Iya, tp di chapt ini peran Ruki belum terlalu menonjol. Mungkin d chapter depan n.n. Biarlah dingin, tih Ichi bakal tetep ngejar hehehehe. Iya, disini banyak Byakuichi kan? Thanks banyak reviewnya XD

Zanpaku nee : Ho oh, tapi Ruki blum terlalu jadi penghalang disini. mungkin di chap depan n.n Arigato gozaimas untuk semua reviewnya

Thanks juga buat chocobon and Farenheit July n.n


	5. Chapter 5

Desclaimer : Tite Kubo. Except Byakuya, he is totally MINE!

Spesial thanks buat yang udah review,buat yang belum review, ditunggu reviewnya n.n

Chapter 5 : In Order to Forget You

*Iiihh, judulnya nggak banget =,=*

.

.

.

"Huuh, jadi besok kalian beneran mau balik ya…" ucap Toushiro dengan lesu.

"Ya, begitulah." Ucap Ichigo dengan tampang mengejek. Ia sedang berkemas untuk persiapan pulang besok pagi. "Kau tidak akan bisa menggoda Byakuya lagi. Bweee…"

"Huh! Cerewet!" kesal Toushiro, menatap ke seluruh kamar. Hanya ada ia, Ichigo dan Byakuya. Ishida dan Rukia tampaknya sedang ikut pesta perpisahan dengan Huecomundo.

"Byakuya-chan…" panggil Toushiro pada Byakuya yang juga tampak sedang sibuk mengepack barang-barangnya.

"Hn…?" sahut Byakuya.

"ONS yuk…"

"APAAAAAA!" jerit Ichigo sementara Byakuya hanya menatap sweatdrop. "Memangnya kau tau apa itu ONS?" omel Ichigo.

"Tahu. Pokoknya begituan meski Cuma satu malam dan tanpa hubungan khusus." Ujar Toushiro. Ichigo tampak berfikir untuk memelesetkan arti kata itu.

"Hei Toushiro, apa kau tahu kepanjangan dari ONS?" tanya Ichigo. Toushiro menggeleng, membuat Ichigo menyeringai. "ONS itu One Night Standing. Kau pasti anak pintar yang bisa menerjemahkan bahasa Inggris kan?"

"Umm…Satu Malam Berdiri?"

"Yupz! Tepat! ONS artinya berdiri semalaman. Bukan seperti yang kau ucapkan tadi."

"Hah? Masa sih? Byakuya-chan, apa benar yang dikatakan Ichigo?"

Byakuya yang ditanya tiba-tiba hanya bisa menoleh menatap Toushiro lalu melirik Ichigo yang memberi kode supaya meng-iya-kan.

"Ng…ya." Jawab Byakuya.

"Huuuh, ternyata begitu. Argh, apapun deh. Byakuya-chan, malam ini melakukan itu yuk. Besok kau kan pergi, dan tidak tahu kapan kesini lagi." Rayu Toushiro.

"NGGAK BOLEH!" bentak Ichigo.

"Kok kau yang marah sih? Apa urusanmu coba!"

"Byakuya itu pacarku!"

"Bohong! Byakuya-chan mana mungkin mau pacaran sama orang bodoh macam kamu! Iya kan Byakuya-chan…" Toushiro menggandeng lengan Byakuya dan menatap wajahnya, memerah. "Lho? Kok wajahmu memerah? Kau grogi kalau kusentuh ya…" girang Toushiro sementara Ichigo terbengong. Bukan Karena ucapan Toushiro, melainkan karena ia tahu kalau Byakuya tadi blushing saat Ichigo mengatakan 'Byakuya itu pacarku'.

"B-Byakuya…" Ichigo melangkah mendekati Byakuya.

"Apa sih! Jangan dekat-dekat sama Byakuya-chan!" omel Toushiro, mengeratkan pelukannya di lengan Byakuya.

"Byakuya, dengarkan aku." Lanjut Ichigo tanpa memedulikan ucapan Toushiro tadi.

"Sudah kubilang jangan de-…"

"DIAM!" bentak Ichigo yang langsung membuat Toushiro membeku. "Pergilah! Aku ingin bicara dengan Byakuya!"

"Ichigo!" Byakuya menatap sadis pada Ichigo. "Toushiro itu masih kecil! Kau tidak seharusnya membentak seperti tadi!" tegas Byakuya karena merasakan tubuh Toushiro gemetar setelah Ichigo tadi membentak.

Byakuya berjongkok supaya tingginya sejajar dengan Toushiro. "Sudahlah, jangan difikirkan. Dia memang bodoh." Byakuya membelai pipi Toushiro dengan lembut.

"Byakuya…chan…" Toushiro blushing diperlakukan begitu lembut oleh Byakuya. "Aku suka Byakuya-chan." Dan tanpa peringatan, Toushiro menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir Byakuya. Byakuya terbelalak, apalagi Ichigo. Ia tampak sudah ingin mengubur Toushiro hidup-hidup. Tapi pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa berteriak kesal dan keluar kamar sambil membanting pintu.

~ ] ! ~

Semua siswa tengah sarapan pagi itu sebelum perjalanan pulang. Tapi Ichigo, dia malah sudah duduk di dalam bus, di bangku yang hanya untuk 2 orang, tapi ia meletakkan tasnya di bangku di dekatnya, sengaja supaya tidak ada yang akan duduk dengannya nanti.

"Ichigo, huuh…ternyata kau disini. Kenapa tidak ikut sarapan?" Rukia memasuki bus dan menghampiri Ichigo.

"Pergilah. Aku sedang tidak ingin bicara pada siapapun." Ucap Ichigo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela.

Tapi tampaknya Rukia tak mau menyerah. "Aku bawakan makanan lho…makan ya, perjalanan kita kan jauh."

"SUDAH KUBILANG PERGI!" bentak Ichigo. Raut wajah Rukia langsung pucat, dan tanpa kata, ia segera turun dari bus sambil menangis. Byakuya yang kebetulan melihatnya, menggeram kesal dan langsung menuju bus.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah?" ucap Byakuya sambil melipat tangan di depan dada setelah berada di hadapan Ichigo.

"Tch!" hanya itu jawaban Ichigo.

"Kurosaki!"

Ichigo terbelalak. Byakuya memanggilnya dengan nama keluarga? Bukan memanggil dengan nama Ichigo seperti biasanya? Apa Byakuya benar-benar marah padanya? Tapi Ichigo juga bukan dalam keadaan baik untuk meminta maaf atau meredam kemarahan Byakuya. Ia justru semakin marah.

"Memangnya apa urusanmu!" Ichigo menatap Byakuya dengan tatapan shinigami. "Suka-suka aku mau berkata apa!"

"Kau…" geram Byakuya dan melayangkan tinjunya pada Ichigo, tapi Ichigo dengan sigap menangkap tangan Byakuya, dan bahkan kini membanting Byakuya ke lantai bus. Ichigo segera menindih tubuh Byakuya dan menciumnya dengan ganas, sementara satu tangannya yang tidak menahan tubuh Byakuya, tengah meremas sekuatnya di daerah selatan tubuh Byakuya.

"Nghh…Ughhh…Hhhh…"Byakuya mengerang kesakitan di tengah pagutan Ichigo. Ia berontak sekuat tenaga tapi Ichigo berhasil menguasainya. Hingga saat Ichigo juga kehabisan nafas, barulah Ichigo melepas pagutannya di bibir Byakuya, namun tangannya tetap meremas milik Byakuya dengan kuat.

"Sa-sakit…Ichigo, kumohon…lepas…sakit…Arghh…" erang Byakuya, dan tanpa terkendali, sebulir air mata mengalir turun dari sudut matanya.

"DIAM!" bentak Ichigo. Remasan tangannya semakin menguat dan kini mulutnya mulai beraksi di leher Byakuya. Bukan menjilat atau mengecupnya, melainkan menggigitnya. Ia kesal, benar-benar kesal pada Byakuya.

"Ichigo! Sakit…sakit…Arghh! kumohon…hentikan. Sakit…" pinta Byakuya, ia benar-benar tersiksa karena perbuatan Ichigo.

"Jangan harap aku akan menghentikannya, Byakuya!" ujar Ichigo sadis. Tapi tiba-tiba…

Priitt…pritt…

Terdengar bunyi peluit. Tampaknya guru pemandu sudah meniup peluit supaya para murid segera berkumpul dan bersiap memasuki bus.

"Cih!" Ichigo terpaksa menghentikan perbuatannya. Ia bangkit, sementara Byakuya masih terkapar tak berdaya. Nafasnya terengah dan air mata masih mengalir dari sudut matanya. Ichigo terbelalak, seakan baru sadar kalau ia telah menyakiti Byakuya.

"B-Byakuya…" Ichigo memegang kedua pipi Byakuya. "Byakuya, aku…"

"Go to hell." Ucap Byakuya lirih, seakan belum mendapatkan suaranya.

"Byaku…"

"GO TO HELL, KUROSAKI!" bentak Byakuya dan menendang Ichigo hingga Ichigo duduk terjengkang. Byakuya mencoba berdiri, tapi selangkangannya terasa begitu sakit dan ia ambruk seketika pada tubuh Ichigo.

"Byakuya…" Ichigo segera mendekap Byakuya penuh penyesalan. "Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku…" ulang Ichigo terus menerus, tanpa sadar air matanya juga ikut mengalir.

"Lepas! Lepaskan aku Kurosaki! Lepas!" Byakuya terus berontak, tapi Ichigo tak melepaskan dekapannya sambil terus mengucap kata maaf. Bahkan sampai Byakuya meraih pisau lipat di sakunya, dan menghujamkan pisau lipat itu berkali-kali di punggung Ichigo, Ichigo tetap tak mau melepas dekapannya.

"Maaf…kan…aku…hiks…" ucap Ichigo setelah Byakuya berhenti menusuk punggungnya. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku mencintaimu Byakuya…tapi aku malah melukaimu. Sakiti aku…sakiti aku sepuasmu, Byakuya…hiks…"

Byakuya tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi, tangannya terkulai lemas dengan pisau lipat yang berlumuran darah Ichigo.

"Maafkan aku…" ulang Ichigo. "Maaf…Maaf…Maafkan aku Byakuya…"

~ ] ! ~

"Adoooowwww….sakit! pelan-pelan dong!" jerit Ichigo.

"Berisik! Salahmu sendiri. Aku ini bukan dokter dan kau memintaku untuk merawatmu!" omel Byakuya sambil membersihkan luka Ichigo. "Ini sudah seminggu sejak kecelakaan itu dan lukamu sama sekali belum menutup! Apa kau sama sekali tidak pergi ke dokter!"

"Kecelakaan katamu?" goda Ichigo yang langsung dapat jitakan gratis dari Byakuya. Ichigo yang terbaring tengkurap di ranjang UKS hanya bisa mengaduh dan terkikik geli atas kelakuan Byakuya.

"Heheheh aku kan ingin dirawat oleh Byakuya. Jadi aku tidak mau pergi ke dokter."

"Kan sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal medis!"

"Tapi toh seminggu ini kau mulai terampil merawatku. Kau pasti belajar medis untukku kan…"

Byakuya memalingkan muka, membuat Ichigo menyeringai. Ia tahu Byakuya blushing.

"Cih! Kalo kau masih tidak pergi ke dokter juga, aku tidak mau merawatmu lagi!" bantah Byakuya.

"Heeeh? Memangnya aku terluka begini karena ditusuk pisau oleh siapa hayoo…"

"Kan salahmu juga yang me…" Byakuya tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Me- apa?" pancing Ichigo, wajah Byakuya kembali memerah. Aish…manisnya…ingin rasanya Ichigo melahapnya sekarang juga . Ichigo duduk dan menatap Byakuya lembut.

"Maaf ya…apa sekarang masih sakit?" tangan Ichigo membelai milik Byakuya.

"Ja-jangan sentuh!" omel Byakuya.

"Eh, kenapa? Apa masih sakit?" Ichigo mendongak dan nyaris tertawa melihat wajah Byakuya yang sudah semerah tomat.

"Cerewet!"

"Hihihihi…apa kau tahu, Byakuya? Kau sangat manis kalau blushing seperti itu. Rasanya aku ingin segera melahapmu."

"Jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh!"

"Tidak kok, aku serius." Tangan Ichigo meraih leher Byakuya dan menariknya sehingga Byakuya membungkuk. "Aku ingin menciummu." Bibir Ichigo nyaris saja menawan bibir Byakuya, tapi tiba-tiba Byakuya menunduk dalam sehingga Ichigo malah mengecup kening Byakuya.

"Aku…tidak bisa…" lirih Byakuya.

"Kenapa? Karena Rukia lagi?" Ichigo mulai muak dengan alasan Byakuya. Byakuya mengangguk pelan, membuat Ichigo menghela nafas lelah.

"Dengar Byakuya,…" tapi ucapan Ichigo diinterupsi oleh suara ketukan pintu. Byakuya segera melepaskan diri dan berjalan ke arah pintu untuk membukakannya.

"Rukia…" ucap Byakuya setelah melihat Rukia yang datang.

"Nii-sama, aku membawakan buah-buahan untuk Ichigo. Tolong berikan padanya ya…" ujar Rukia.

"Kenapa tidak diberikan sendiri saja?"

"Umm…mungkin Ichigo sudah tak mau lagi bertemu denganku."

"Itu tidak benar. Dia bilang dia ingin bertemu denganmu dan meminta maaf." Bohong Byakuya.

"Benarkah, Nii-sama?" wajah Rukia berubah cerah. Byakuya mengangguk dan Rukia pun segera masuk ke UKS dan menghampiri Ichigo. Ichigo tampak kesal dan menatap Byakuya, Byakuya pun memberikan tatapan maut supaya jangan sampai Ichigo menyakiti adiknya lagi. Tapi lalu, sebersit ide muncul di pikiran Ichigo.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri?" sambut Ichigo ramah dengan senyum manis. Dan seperti dugaan, Byakuya sedikit terbelalak kaget. Membuat Ichigo menyeringai penuh kemenangan dan ingin melanjutkan aksinya. "Lama sekali tidak bertemu ya…" kali ini Ichigo memegang kedua pipi Rukia dengan lembut, membuat Rukia blushing hebat.

"I-iya…oh ya, ini kubawakan buah-buahan." Gugup Rukia.

"Waaah…kelihatannya enak. Pasti akan lebih enak kalau disuapi. Suapi aku ya…" manja Ichigo.

Rukia membelalak tidak percaya. Benarkah Ichigo berkata seperti tadi? Rasanya jantung Rukia nyaris meledak saking senangnya. Di sisi lain, Ichigo melirik Byakuya dengan ekor matanya. Dilihatnya Byakuya memalingkan muka dengan tampang kesal dan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Ichigo terkikik geli melihat Byakuya. Akhirnya usahanya membuat Byakuya cemburu berhasil juga.

"Ayo suapi aku, Rukia. Aaaa…" ulang Ichigo.

"I-iya." Respon Rukia.

"Aku ke kelas dulu." Ujar Byakuya dan langsung meninggalkan ruang UKS tanpa persetujuan. Sepeninggal Byakuya, Ichigo tertawa terbahak-bahak. Membuat Rukia heran. Rukia bertambah bingung saat Ichigo justru mengambil baju seragamn dan memakainya, bersiap untuk pergi.

"Ichigo, buahnya…?" heran Rukia.

"Kau makan sendiri saja. Aku tidak berminat." Ichigo segera berlalu dari ruang UKS, meninggalkan Rukia yang bengong dan sedikit banyak menyiratkan kekecewaan.

"Cemburu nih…" goda Ichigo setelah berhasil menyusul Byakuya.

"Tidak. Siapa yang cemburu!" jawab Byakuya tanpa menoleh dan mempercepat langkahnya menuju kelas.

"Oh…jadi nggak cemburu nih…Berarti nggak apa-apa dong kalo aku nembak Rukia…"

Deg!

Sekilas, Ichigo melihat expresi terkejut Byakuya, membuat seringaian kecil muncul di bibirnya. Sedikit berharap Byakuya akan mencegahnya, tapi…

"Terserah saja. Bukan urusanku kan." Jawab Byakuya acuh, sedikit membuat Ichigo terkejut. "Yang jelas jangan sampai kau menyakiti Rukia. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

Set…

Langkah Ichigo terhenti, expresinya masih menatap tidak percaya pada Byakuya yang kini mulai berjalan menjauh. Apa Byakuya benar-benar tak menyukainya? Atau sekedar gengsi atau hanya terlalu menyayangi Rukia? Dan tak satupun dari pertanyaan itu mampu Ichigo jawab.

Istirahat makan siang, Ichigo mengikuti Byakuya ke kantin seperti biasa. Yeah…walaupun agak jaga jarak, karena tahu Byakuya tak suka bila diikuti. Apalagi kalau terang-terangan, pasti bakal kena usir.

Setelah Byakuya mengambil makanannya dan duduk di salah satu meja, Ichigo yang juga sudah mengambil makanan ingin duduk bersamanya. Tapi batal saat melihat Rukia. Ichigo ingin mencoba sekali lagi memanas-manasi Byakuya.

"Hai Rukia, boleh makan bersamamu?" ujar Ichigo dengan suara yang agak keras, sengaja supaya Byakuya yang ada di meja sebelah bisa mendengar.

"Ya, tentu saja." Girang Rukia.

"Waah, bekalmu kelihatan enak. Kau bawa sendiri?"

"Iya, aku bawa dari rumah. Soalnya aku suka masak, jadi aku ingin membawa bekal hasil masakanku sendiri."

"Hebat, kau pintar masak rupannya. Boleh mencicipi?"

"Tentu saja." Rukia menyuapi Ichigo. Lagi-lagi Ichigo melirik ke arah Byakuya dan melihat Byakuya terdiam, tak jadi memakan makanannya. Bahkan, Byakuya segera bangkit dan tanpa memakan makanannya sesuappun.

"Byakuya, kau mau kemana?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku tidak lapar." Alasan Byakuya dan langsung pergi dari kantin.

~ Byakuya's POV ~

Aku ini kenapa? Bukankah bagus kalau mereka bertambah akrab? Bukankah bagus kalau mereka akan jadian nantinya?

Kusandarkan tubuhku pada tembok dan memegangi kepalaku. Sempat kulirik pintu kantin, Ichigo tak mengejar. Oh, bagus. Memangnya apa yang kuharapkan? Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju…entahlah. Aku sendiri tak pasti.

Aku berjalan dalam diam dengan pikiran kalut. Otakku terus saja memutar tentang Ichigo dan Rukia. Cih, benar. Mereka sudah semestinya bersama. Kalau begitu aku…aku juga harus melupakan Ichigo dan mulai mencari orang lain. Wanita tentunya…

"…?" aku mengerjap akan cahaya terang yang tiba-tiba. Astaga, ternyata tanpa sadar aku berjalan ke luar gedung sekolah, ke lapangan olahraga yang cukup ramai dengan berbagai macam aktifitas. Basket, volley, tenis dan badminton. Tampaknya sengaja dilakukan di lapangan terbuka biar banyak yang menonton, supaya ramai.

"Heeh…" aku mendesah malas. Aku benci keramaian. Dan otakku bilang aku harus menjauh dari tempat ini sekarang juga. Tapi…baru beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba kurasakan sesuatu menghantam kepalaku. Sebuah bola volley. Hebat. Sial benar aku hari ini.

Kupijit kepalaku yang terasa pening tanpa menghiraukan bola yang menggelinding menjauh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" terdengar sebuah suara yang membuatku terpaksa menoleh. Aku mengernyit.

"Rukia…?" gumamku yang ternyata dapat didengar oleh gadis yang tadi menegurku.

"He?" gadis itu tampak bingung. Aku mengembalikan kesadaranku sepenuhnya, ah, ternyata dia bukan Rukia.

"Maaf, kukira orang lain." Ujarku.

"Oh…oia, anu, kau tidak apa-apa?" ulangnya lagi.

"Ya, aku baik saja. Hanya bola volley."

"Maaf ya, aku tidak se-…"

"Hisana, cepat ambil bolanya kalau sudah meminta maaf." Teriak rekan satu teamnya dari lapangan.

"Iya." Jawab gadis di hadapanku yang tadi dipanggil Hisana. "Sekali lagi maaf ya…" Hisana membungkuk sebentar lalu berlari mengambil bola dan kembali ke lapangan.

Aku kembali ke kelas, Ichigo tidak ada. Bagus. Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku duduk di bangkuku yang memang berada di dekat jendela, menatap ke luar, ke lapangan olahraga. Mencari-cari sosok Hisana.

Ah, itu dia. Kalau dilihat sekilas dia memang mirip dengan Rukia, hanya saja dia terlihat lebih dewasa. Sibuk memerhatikan, tak kusadari Ichigo mendekat. Aku baru menyadari keberadaannya setelah dia tiba-tiba ia melingkarkan tangannya di leherku dari belakang.

"Melihat apa?" tanya Ichigo. Aku tak menjawab dan hanya melepas secara paksa pelukannya. Apa dia ingin seantero sekolah tahu kalau … ah, lupakan.

"Bukan apa, tapi siapa." Ralatku akan pertanyaan Ichigo.

"Siapa? Siapa yang kau lihat?" Ichigo tampak melihat keluar jendela juga.

"Seorang gadis." Jawabku acuh. Dari pantulan bayangannya di kaca jendela, aku melihat expresi terkejut Ichigo.

"Balas dendam nih…" ujarnya.

"Tidak, aku memang tertarik padanya."

"Byakuya!"

"Aku akan mendekatinya dan jangan halangi aku!"

"Tapi Byaku-…"

Dan bel masuk berbunyi, menginterupsi ucapan Ichigo sekaligus menyelamatkanku dari interogasinya.

Sepanjang sisa pelajaran, aku terus menghindari Ichigo. Hingga akhirnya bel pulang berbunyi dan aku segera melesat keluar kelas. Segera kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang club volley, berharap bisa menemukan gadis itu lagi. Dan benar saja, aku melihatnya sedang membereskan ruang club.

Tok…tok…

Aku mengetuk pintu ruang club yang memang sudah terbuka, sekedar menarik perhatiannya. Hisana menoleh, dan tersenyum melihatku, dan…aku tak salah lihat. Dia sedikit merona.

"Sendirian?" tanyaku basa-basi.

"Iya, pelajaran terakhir tadi hanya diberi tugas. Setelah menyelesaikannya aku langsung kesini untuk beres-beres, hari ini kan piketku. Supaya aku bisa pulang lebih cepat."

"Kubantu."

"Ah, tidak usah. Tinggal sedikit kok." Hisana mengangkat jarring berisi beberapa bola dan hendak menaikkannya ke atas lemari. Tapi karena dia…well, cukup pendek, dia agak kesulitan. Aku menghampiri dan meraih jarring itu, membantu menaikkanya. Sesaat, ia melihatku dengan wajah merona. Dan entah bagaimana, kurasa dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke arahku, alhasil jarring berisi bola yang kupegang jadi meleset dari pegangan dan jatuh menimpa kami berdua. Ah, tidak, tepatnya menimpa aku! Karena aku lebih tinggi dan aku agak membungkuk untuk melindungi tubuhnya.

Umm…wajah kami jadi cukup…dekat. Bisa kurasakan hembusan nafasnya dan bisa kulihat rona merah di wajahnya kian bertambah jelas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku memecah keheningan.

"I-iya…kau sendiri?" gugupnya.

"Tidak apa-apa juga." Kuraih jarring tadi dan kali ini menaikkanya ke atas lemari dengan sukses.

"Maaf ya, dari tadi aku menyusahkanmu terus." Ucap Hisana.

"Tidak juga." Jawabku asal. "Masih ada yang harus kau bereskan?"

"Umm…tinggal menyerahkan daftar check perlengkapan pada pengurus club lalu aku boleh pulang."

"Aku tunggu disini."

"Eh?" ia tampak bingung. Entah tidak mengerti atau hanya pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Aku memperjelas ucapanku yang lagi-lagi membuatnya merona.

"Ti-tidak usah. Kurasa rumah kita tidak searah, lagipula aku sudah biasa pulang naik bus kok."

"Apa ada yang keberatan kalau aku mengantarmu? Cowokmu misalnya?"

"Tidak, aku tidak punya cowok. Hanya saja, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu lagi."

"Aku tidak merasa direpotkan. Aku akan mengantarmu. Cepat antarkan daftar itu ke pengurus dan segera kembali kesini. Aku tidak suka menunggu lama."

Terdiam sesaat, sebelum ia mengangguk dan segera pergi dengan membawa daftar check itu. Aku juga keluar dari ruang club, sekedar ingin melihat keluar jendela lewat jendela koridor.

"Kau benar-benar mendekatinya ya." Terdengar sebuah sapaan dengan suara yang sangat kukenal. Ichigo. Aku hanya menghela nafas.

"Ayolah Byakuya, berhentilah membohongi dirimu sendiri. Kau sebenarnya…"

"Aku akan mengantarnya pulang. Kau bias mengantar Rukia kan?" potongku.

"Byakuya!"

"Ah, maaf menunggu lama." Hisana tiba-tiba muncul. Sungguh timing yang tepat. Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama dengan si jeruk bernama strawberry ini.

"Baiklah, ayo." Ajakku dan menggandeng Hisana pergi dari sana, menuju parkiran.

~ NORMAL POV ~

Ichigo mengikuti Byakuya dan Hisana ke tempat parker, ia tentu saja kesal melihat Byakuya bersama orang lain, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Byakuya memasuki mobil setelah menutup pintu mobil yang tadi dimasuki Hisana. Ichigo juga bersiap memasuki mobilnya, hingga sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Waah, Nii-sama pulang bersama cewek. Aku pulang sama siapa nih?" ujar cewek bermata violet, Rukia. "Ichigo, antar aku ya…"

Ichigo melirik sebentar sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas dan meng-iya-kan permintaan Rukia. Tapi, Ichigo tentu saja tidak hanya akan mengantar Rukia, melainkan membuntuti Byakuya dulu. Ia mengikuti mobil Byakuya tanpa menghiraukan protes Rukia karena arahnya berlawanan dengan rumah Rukia. Hingga Byakuya menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah mungil yang sudah pasti rumah Hisana, Ichigo ikut menghentikan mobilnya meski di jarak yang agak jauh.

Dan…mata Ichigo terbelalak saat Hisana keluar dari mobil, hampir memasuki gerbang rumah, namun tiba-tiba Byakuya menarik Hisana dan…dan…mengecup bibirnya.

Grrrttt…

Pegangan Ichigo di kemudi mengerat, gigi-giginya beradu saking kesalnya. Rukia heran melihatnya.

"Ichigo, apa gadis itu yang Ichigo sukai?" Tanya Rukia. "Kenapa Ichigo terlihat marah karena Nii-sama mungkin saja pacar gadis itu?"

"DIAM!" bentak Ichigo dan langsung tancap gas dan kembali mengikuti mobil Byakuya yang memang sudah mulai melaju lagi.

Beberapa lama kemudian, tampaknya Byakuya sudah menyadari kalau mobilnya diikuti karena ia segera menambah kecepatan lajunya. Ichigo juga menambah kecepatan. Aksi kejar-kejaran ini baru berhenti setelah mobil Byakuya berhenti di depan pintu utama mansion Kuchiki. Byakuya segera keluar dari mobil dan setengah berlari memasuki mansion. Ichigo yang sudah kehilangan kesabaran, juga melakukan hal yang sama. Langsung turun dari mobil dan mengejar Byakuya tanpa memedulikan Rukia.

"Byakuya!" panggil Ichigo seraya mengejar, tapi bukannya berhenti, Byakuya justru mempercepat langkahnya. Ichigo terus mengejar hingga akhirnya dapat menangkap lengan Byakuya saat Byakuya hampir memasuki kamar.

"Apa urusanmu!" Byakuya berontak.

Ichigo tak menjawab, dan langsung menyeret Byakuya masuk kamar dan segera mengunci pintu. Ia juga membanting Byakuya ke ranjang dengan kasar.

"Mau apa kau!" panic Byakuya saat melihat Ichigo melepas dasinya.

Byakuya berdiri, bersiap pergi, tapi tangan Ichigo telah menjegal lengannya. "Lepaskan, Ichigo!" bentak Byakuya.

"DIAMM!" Ichigo menggampar pipi Byakuya sampai Byakuya terbanting lagi ke ranjang. "Kau fikir apa yang kau lakukan HAH!" Ichigo segera menindih tubuh Byakuya dan merobek pakaian dengan paksa.

"Ichigo! Hentikan! Aaarggg…." Jerit Byakuya saat Ichigo mengikat kedua tangan Byakuya ke atas dengan begitu eratmenggunakan sabuk ber-gesper besar yang sudah pasti menyakitkan. Lalu tanpa persiapan, Ichigo mencium Byakuya dengan ganas sambil tangannya menggerayangi tubuh Byakuya dengan cara kasar.

Byakuya berontak, tapi rasanya sia-sia saja. Ia tak bias berbuat apa-apa dalam kekangan Ichigo. Hanya erangan dan tetesan air mata yang mewakili kesakitannya saat Ichigo menembus pertahannya tanpa persiapan dan tanpa ampun.

Ichigo tampak seperti orang kesetanan. Ia benar-benar marah dan tak memikirkan apakah Byakuya menikmati perbuatannya ini atau tidak. Ia juga tidak peduli dengan erang kesakitan Byakuya, juga mengabaikan fakta bahwa dari lubang Byakuya mengeluarkan banyak sekali darah saat Ichigo menghujamkan miliknya habis-habisan.

"Sssshhhh…." Ichigo mendesis pelan saat merasakan puncaknya, tanpa menghiraukan Byakuya yang kesakitan dan bahkan tak merasakan kenikmatan sedikitpun. Bias Ichigo lihat dari alam setengah sadarnya kalau milik Byakuya bahkan tidak berdiri secara sempurna. Ichigo menatap kelu, ia tahu ia sangat menyiksa Byakuya. Ia benar-benar marah dan ingin melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan hal ini.

"Sudah selesai eh?" cibir Byakuya sarkatis. "Kau puas ?"

"Sama sekali tidak." Ujar Ichigo datar yang membuat Byakuya kembali terbelalak, apalagi saat Ichigo menaikkan tinggi-tinggi kaki Byakuya ke pundaknya dan kembali menghujamkan miliknya di lubang Byakuya dengan kasar.

"A-Aarrghh…I-Ichigo…hentikan!" erang Byakuya.

"Tidak kecuali kau tidak membohongi perasaanmu lagi. Kau menyukaiku kan? Kalau begitu jangan pergi dariku Byakuya!" balas Ichigo tanpa menghentikan gerakannya.

"Ki-kita…memang tiddak…sseharusnya…argh…bersama…Ichi-…go…"

"Memangnya apa yang bisa menghalangi kita? Kita sama-sama mencintai! Lalu apalagi hah?"

"I-chi…"

"Apa karena kita sama-sama lelaki? Memangnya kenapa? Dunia saat ini sudah bisa menerima hal semacam itu kan? Atau karena Rukia? Memang apa haknya? Dia menyukaiku tapi aku tidak! Dia tidak…"

"Ber-berhentilah bicara tentang Rukia! Bodoh! Arghh…cukup! Hentikan Ichigo!"

Entah karena apa, Ichigo menghentikan gerakannya. Ia terengah meski tidak mencapai puncak. Tatapannya berubah sayu.

"Kenapa Byakuya? Kenapa…kau tidak ingin kita bersatu. Kenapa…" Ichigo tertunduk, sedikit kehilangan kendalinya sehingga Byakuya punya kesempatan berontak dan menendang Ichigo sampai Ichigo terpental cukup jauh dari ranjang.

"Jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi, Kurosaki!" tegas Byakuya. "Pergi sekarang juga! Menghilanglah sebelum aku kembali ke kamar!"Byakuya segera mengambil handuk dan memasuki kamar mandi.

"Ugh…" keluh Byakuya merasakan tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa sangat sakit. Ia sama sekali tidak merasakan kenikmatan dari perlakuan Ichigo. Yang ada hanya kesakitan, dan luka disana-sini. Di pergelangan tangannya, juga di tubuh bagian lain yang tak luput dari penyiksaan Ichigo.

Tapi…entah kenapa, dalam hati yang terdalam, Byakuya sama sekali tidak bisa membenci Ichigo…

"Baka!" rutuk Byakuya pada diri sendiri. Ia segera mengguyur tubuhnya di bawah shower. Merilexkan tubuhnya dengan guyuran air hangat meski luka-lukanya tetap terasa sakit.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, Byakuya keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati kamar sudah kosong. Pakaian-pakaian Ichigo juga sudah tidak ada. Tatapannya sayu. Kenapa? Apa dia tidak rela Ichigo pergi? Bukankah tadi ia sendiri yang menyuruhnya pergi dan tidak muncul lagi di hadapannya?

Byakuya hanya terpejam sambil menghela nafas lelah.

"Ini yang terbaik." Gumamnya lirih...

~ To be Continue ~

Hooh, maap kalo banyak typo yak, coz nge-checknya sambil merem melek cuy... Makasih banyak bwt yg uda review, ditunggu lg reviewnya XD

Rose : jiaah...iya sial banget kali yak XD tapi dia bisa berenang lho...*ngarang. Pdhal di SS gatau ada kolam renang pa gak XD * arigato reviewnya...

Zanpaku Nee : Hadeeh, iya dah gw ngaku. Pdhal tdnya mau Byaku seme, tp jalannya kok malah jd kayak gini =,=. Hehew, berhubung ini rated T jadi nak ratenya cm segitu. Belum masuk M kan? XD arigato reviewnya...

Chocobon : owh makasi banyak :-D syukur deh kamu suka XD iya, Rukia-nya OOC. Sebenarnya gak ingin jadi pengganggu, tapi ingin juga *lho?* jadinya ya gitu deh bwehehehe Ah, makasih banyak masukannya. Gak dianggap flame kok, karena saia sebenarnya gak tau flame itu apa *jduak* makasih banyak reviewnya, juga ke-'suka' an anda yg udah ditulis di review (bhs gw formal amat yak) XD

Maksi jg bwt katskrom, saia jawab lewat PM aja yak XD


	6. Chapter 6

Desclaimer : Tite Kubo's.

Update sebelum ujian nasional nih… readers, mohon do'anya ya…moga author bisa ngerjain soal dengan mudah terus lulus dengan nilai bagus. Amiiin XD di amin nin dong XD

Special thanks to yang udah review, buat yang belum review ditunggu reviewnya ^-^/

Chapter 6 : Lonely Rain

.

.

.

"Ini yang terbaik…" Byakuya terus mengulang kata itu dalam hatinya, berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa keputusannya sudah benar. Sekali lagi ia menghela nafas, mencoba se-fokus mungkin pada jalanan yang dilewatinya. Meski tak ayal sesekali pandangannya kosong dan harus tersadar ke dunia nyata setelah mobil di belakangnya membunyikan klakson.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.00. a.m. sudah sangat telat untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Pada faktanya Byakuya juga tak berniat untuk ke sekolah dan mengikuti pelajaran, melainkan ia ke sekolah untuk mengajukan surat pindah. Rasanya ia sudah tak ingin lagi bertemu dengan Ichigo.

15 menit kemudian, mobil yang dikendarai Byakuya sampai di tempat parkir sekolahnya. Ia pun langsung menuju ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Apa? Pindah?" ucap Yamamoto, sang kepala sekolah, ia lalu menghela nafas panjang. "Kau kan baru beberapa bulan pindah kesini. Apa sekolah ini kurang memuaskan sehingga kau ingin pindah, Kuchiki-kun?"

"Bukan. Bukannya tidak memuaskan. Sekolah ini bagus, hanya saja…ada beberapa masalah yang membuatku harus pindah." Sahut Byakuya.

"Hn…baiklah kalau itu memang yang seharusnya. Sayang sekali ya…sekolah ini harus kehilangan dua maskot sekaligus."

Byakuya mengerutkan alis. "Dua mascot? Maksud Anda?"

"Selain kau, Kurosaki-kun juga mengajukan surat pindah, bahkan sudah sejak tadi malam dia mengatakan itu."

"Kurosaki Ichigo…pindah?"

"Ya…"

"Kemana?" Tanya Byakuya tanpa bisa dikontrol akal sehatnya. Bukankah seharusnya ia tidak menanyakan hal itu kalau memang sudah berniat melupakan Ichigo?

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Dia memaksa tidak memberitahu sekolah tujuannya, padahal sebagai kepala sekolah aku harus mengetahuinya. Heeeh…menyusahkan saja. Bisa-bisa dinas pendidikan menegur sekolah ini."

Byakuya terdiam.

"Kuchiki-kun? Kau baik-baik saja…?" heran Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto-sama…aku…tidak jadi pindah sekolah saja."

~ ] ! ~

"Ha? Kurosaki-kun pindah…?"

"Iya. Katanya sudah dari kemarin dia mengajukan surat pindah."

"Huuuh…kemana sekolah pindahannya?"

"Tidak tahu. Gossipnya, bahkan kepala sekolah juga tidak diberitahu."

"Yaaahh…kita kehilangan cowok tampan di sekolah kita."

"Tapi kan masih ada Kuchiki-kun…"

"Iya sih, tapi dia itu kan sangat dingin. Tidak bisa didekati."

"Pssstt…orangnya lewat tuh, jangan bergosip lagi…"

Begitulah obrolan dari para fans girl yang Byakuya dengar di sepanjang koridor menuju kelasnya pada keesokan paginya. Byakuya tidak ambil pusing soal obrolan itu, justru yang ia pusingkan adalah Ichigo. Dimana dia sekarang?

"Tch!" tanpa sadar Byakuya mendecih kesal saat pertanyaan itu muncul di benaknya. Ia tahu ia sedang berusaha melupakan Ichigo, tapi yang ia maksudkan bukanlah seperti ini. Tadinya ia yang ingin pindah, karena dengan begitu, meski ia tak akan bertemu Ichigo lagi, setidaknya ia tahu Ichigo ada dimana dan melakukan apa saja. Bukan…bukan berarti ia berharap Ichigo akan menghawatirkan dan mencarinya –meski dalam hati sedikit berharap Ichigo akan melakukan hal itu– tapi hal itu lebih kepada ingin menghindari Ichigo. Jika Byakuya tahu Ichigo ada dimana, ia akan dengan mudah menghindar kan?

Dan keputusan Byakuya untuk tidak jadi pindah juga berkaitan dengan itu. Jika nanti dia tak dapat menemukan Ichigo, setidaknya ia ingin Ichigo-lah yang akan terus mengawasinya, mengetahui keberadaannya, untuk kemudian bisa saling menghindari dan pada akhirnya akan saling melupakan.

"Nii-sama…" panggilan itu membuyarkan kekalutan pikiran Byakuya. Ia menoleh dan rupanya Rukia sudah berada di sampingnya. Mungkin panggilan tadi itu sudah panggilan yang entah ke berapa.

"Ada apa, Rukia?" Tanya Byakuya, berusaha bersikap biasa.

"Umm…ano, soal Ichigo, apa Nii-sama tahu dia ada dimana?"

Byakuya terdiam sejenak…"Tidak..." jawabnya kemudian.

"Apa Nii-sama tahu kenapa Ichigo pindah? Apa dia ada masalah dengan Nii-sama? Apa dia…"

"Rukia!" sentak Byakuya karena nada suara Rukia yang kian meninggi, kini bisa ia lihat mata Rukia yang berkaca-kaca dan wajahnya yang jelas-jelas menampakkan kehawatiran.

"Ha-habisnya…hiks…"Rukia mulai menangis. "…waktu itu terakhir kulihat Ichigo membawa Nii-sama ke kamar. Kalian bertengkar di dalam kan? Memangnya ada masalah apa? Kenapa sampai Ichigo pergi? Apa Nii-sama melakukan hal yang jahat pada Ichigo?"

"Rukia, kau salah. Dialah yang…"

"Aku tahu Nii-sama itu orangnya dingin. Tapi apa Nii-sama sejahat itu sampai-sampai Ichigo menghilang…? Hiks…aku…aku…hiks…" Rukia tak dapat lagi meneruskan kata-katanya, ia terisak.

Byakuya menatap dalam diam, hingga lengannya bergerak untuk meraih tubuh Rukia ke dalam pelukannya. Sedikit banyak, Byakuya tahu apa yang dirasakan Rukia, ah…tidak. Bahkan Byakuya lebih tahu bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan orang yang ia cintai. Yang ia cintai? Ya…Byakuya memang menyukai Ichigo, tapi ia terus membohongi diri sendiri. Ia tak ingin semakin jatuh cinta pada Ichigo, kalau bisa ia bahkan ingin melupakannya. Karena hal itulah, ia terus menyangkal dan terus menghindar dari pemuda bersurai orange itu.

~ ] ! ~

"Rukia…" tok…tok…tok…

Tak ada jawaban.

"Rukia, kau harus makan. Bisa-bisa kau sakit…" Byakuya kembali mengetuk pintu kamar Rukia. Tetap tak ada jawaban. Byakuya menghela nafas lelah.

"Terus bujuk dia. Kalau sampai pukul 08.00 p.m dia belum mau keluar, dobrak saja dan paksa dia makan. Kurasa sejak pagi dia belum makan apapun." Ujar Byakuya pada pelayan yang membawa troli berisi makanan untuk Rukia. Byakuya lalu pergi ke ruang kerjanya, duduk di balik meja dengan kursi yang nyaman meski tak dapat ia rasakan kenyamanannya.

"Brengsek!" rutuk Byakuya, memegang erat kepalanya. Ia berdiam diri sejenak, hingga tangannya meraih gagang telfon dan menekan nomor rumah keluarga Kurosaki.

"Selamat malam, aku Kuchiki Soujun. Bisa bicara dengan Kurosaki Isshin?" ucap Byakuya setelah telfonnya diangkat.

"Baiklah." Lanjut Byakuya saat menunggu telefon disambungkan dengan orang yang ia maksud. Tak berapa lama kemudian, terdengar suara Isshin di ujung telefon.

"Moshi Moshi, Soujun-sama, eh…Byakuya-kun. Hehehehe…" sambut Isshin.

"Konbawa, Isshin-sama. Apa kabar?" ujar Byakuya basa-basi.

"Kabar baik, Byakuya-kun. Ada apa menelfon? Apa ada masalah dengan proyek kita?"

"Tidak…e…aku ingin tanya, tapi..yeah…ini bukan urusan perusahaan."

"Masalah pribadi?"

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu."

"Hehehe apa kau butuh konsultasi cinta Byakuya-kun? Remaja labil sepertimu memang sedang penuh gejolak ya…hahahaha" goda Isshin.

"Hn…bukan masalah itu, Isshin-sama. Ini soal putra Anda, Kurosaki Ichigo. Apa Anda tahu sekarang dia dimana?"

"Ha? Kau kenal dengan dia? Oh…kenalan di Onshen waktu itu ya?"

"Umm…apa Ichigo belum pernah cerita? Kami satu sekolah dan bahkan satu kelas."

"Heee…Ichigo belum pernah bilang. Ah, atau mungkin dia sudah bilang tapi aku yang sedang tidak memerhatikan."

"Lalu…pertanyaanku tadi?" Tanya Byakuya agak tidak sabar.

"Owh, aku juga tak tahu dia dimana. Dia bilang ingin pindah sekolah. Setelah mengurus surat pindah dia langsung pergi tanpa memberitahukan kemana dia akan pergi. Dia Cuma berpesan untuk tidak usah khawatir, dia ingin menenangkan diri. Begitu dia sudah sedikit tenang, dia bilang akan segera pulang."

"Apa dia tidak meninggalkan satu contact pun yang bisa dihubungi?"

"Kurasa tidak. Ia meninggalkan Handphone dan kartunya di rumah. Ia juga tak meninggalkan alamat atau nomor telfon lain."

"Owh, begitu. Kalau begitu terimakasih. Maaf sudah mengganggu. Selamat malam…"

Byakuya menutup sambungan telefon. Lagi-lagi terdiam. Bagaimana caranya ia mengetahui keberadaan Ichigo? Ah…dia ingat sesuatu. Bukankah waktu itu Ichigo pernah mengirimkan e-mail ke e-mail perusahaannya?

Byakuya segera menarik laptopnya dan membuka e-mail perusahaan, dicarinya e-mail dari Ichigo. Tak berapa lama, Byakuya menemukan alamat e-mail tersebut. Ia segera mengirim pesan ke e-mail itu. Lalu berusaha menelusuri keberadaan Ichigo lewat e-mail, tapi sayangnya, e-mail itu terakhir digunakan sudah beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sehingga Byakuya tidak bisa menemukan point dimana Ichigo mengakses e-mailnya. Tidak ada cara lain selain menunggu Ichigo membalas e-mailnya.

~ ] ! ~

'Kau dimana?' … send. Begitulah, mulai hari itu Byakuya terus mengirim e-mail pada Ichigo, meski sampai sekarang hasilnya nihil, Ichigo sama sekali tak membalas e-mail dari Byakuya satupun. Padahal, entah sudah berapa ratus e-mail yang telah Byakuya kirimkan.

Hari itu Byakuya ada rapat pada pukul 04.00 p.m. dan sekarang Byakuya masih di sekolah karena entah mengapa hujan turun dengan begitu derasnya. Padahal ini baru memasuki musim hujan, tapi hujan sudah sederas ini. Bahkan petir juga terdengar bersahut-sahutan.

Byakuya melirik jam di kelasnya. Pukul 02.15 p.m. masih cukup lama sebelum rapat. Tapi ia juga harus bersiap-siap kan? Ia memandang sekeliling, kelas masih cukup ramai. Kebanyakan siswa memilih untuk tetap tinggal sampai hujan sedikit reda. Karena hujannya benar-benar deras, juga angin kencang, mereka takut kalau-kalau di perjalanan pulang terjadi badai.

Byakuya yang nyaris kehabisan waktu, terpaksa nekat pulang di kondisi macam ini. Setelah sebelumnya sempat mampir ke kelas Rukia untuk menyuruh Rukia menunggu sampai hujan reda, Byakuya menuju tempat parkir dan memasuki mobilnya. Biarlah dia tak pulang bersama Rukia karena kondisinya cukup berbahaya, biar nanti sopir yang menjempur Rukia kalau hujannya sudah reda.

Kondisi jalan yang licin serta angin yang bertiup kencang, juga karena hujan yang seakan menghantam kaca mobilnya dengan keras, membuat Byakuya harus melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan rendah. Ia terus menembus hujan itu tanpa peduli bahwa mobil-mobil lain memilih menepi untuk berteduh, tak berani mengambil resiko dari cuaca buruk ini. Merasa kondisi jalan cukup lengang, juga karena waktu semakin sempit, Byakuya mempercepat laju kendaraannya.

Hingga matanya menangkap sosok berambut orange tengah berlari di tepi jalan untuk mencari tempat berteduh.

"Ichigo…!" untuk sesaat, Byakuya kehilangan konsentrasi. Ya, benar, hanya sesaat. Namun membawa akibat yang fatal. Byakuya kehilangan kendali akan kemudinya, ban mobil tergelincir dan mobilpun berputar 180o di tengah jalan raya, lalu…dari arah berlawanan, melaju sebuah bus berkecepatan cukup tinggi, sedangkan dari jalur yang searah dengan mobil Byakuya, melaju sebuah truck besar yang tentu saja tak sempat mengerem karena kejadian yang begitu tiba-tiba.

Byakuya tak ingat apa-apa lagi, yang ia tahu ia mendengar suara dentuman keras dan tubuhnya serasa remuk dihantam sesuatu yang sangat besar dan berat, lalu di sisa penglihatannya, ia melihat orang-orang berkerumun. Dan di antara orang-orang itu, tampak sesosok berambut orange yang tadi membuat Byakuya kehilangan kemudinya, tapi lalu Byakuya memejam dengan kecewa saat tahu kalau sosok itu bukanlah Ichigo…

~ ] ! ~

"Fuuahhh…hari ini cerah sekali ya. Padahal kemarin hujannya sangat deras." Ucap seseorang dengan rambut blonde panjang sambil meregangkan ototnya, tampaknya baru bangun pagi jika pukul 09.00 masih bisa dianggap pagi untuk bangun tidur. "Hn…lautnya juga cerah sekali. Untung tidak terjadi tsunami karena hujan kemarin." Gumamnya bodoh. "Ngomong-ngomong…" ia melirik ke arah kamar di sampingnya.

"SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MAU TIDUR HUH! CEPAT BANGUN RAMBUT DUREN!" seru orang itu sehingga membuat si penghuni kamar terusik dan bangun sambil marah-marah.

"Apa-apaan sih Shinji! Kan sudah kubilang hari ini aku mau bangun siang karena semalam begadang!" balas si penghuni kamar.

"Jangan membantah, rambut duren! Cepat bantu aku menyiapkan sarapan! Kau mau ikut atau tidak sih?"

"Sudah kubilang namaku bukan rambut duren! Aku Ichigo Kurosaki, dasar Shinji botak!"

"Bilang botak lagi kuhajar kau! Sudah jelas-jelas rambutku panjang begini dasar rambut duren!"

"Dasar cerewet kau, botak. Siapkan sendiri saja sana!"

"Baiklah, tapi kau tidak kubagi! Biar perutmu kosong saat menyelam nanti!"

"Memangnya aku peduli! Sudah pergi sana! Bangunkan aku kalau sudah siap berangkat saja!" dan Ichigo kembali bergelung di bawah selimutnya.

~ OoooOoooO ~

Pada akhirnya, Ichigo sarapan bersama Shinji juga. Tampaknya Shinji juga tidak setega itu membiarkan Ichigo pergi dalam keadaan perut kosong, apalagi yang dituju adalah air.

"Hei, kau datang jauh-jauh ke pulau ini hanya untuk menyelam?" Tanya Shinji heran.

"Bukan menyelam, tapi menenangkan diri. Memangnya kenapa? Pada dasarnya pulau ini milikku kan, kau itu Cuma disuruh mengurus pulau ini!"

"Iya sih, tapi kau ini kan masih sekolah. Apa tidak apa-apa bolos sampai berhari-hari? Bukannya kau baru pindah sekolah?"

"Cih! Suka-suka aku dong!" Ichigo menghabiskan makanannya. "Aku selesai. Ayo cepat berangkat!"

"Tch! Kalau dunia ini dipenuhi orang-orang egois macam kau, kurasa bumi akan benar-benar kiamat esok hari."

Ichigo beranjak dari dapur, melewati ruang tengah untuk keluar dari villa, dan kebetulan TV tidak dimatikan.

"Cih! Dasar Shinji botak, menonton TV tapi ditinggal begitu saja tanpa dimatikan." Ichigo mengambil remote untuk mematikan TV, hingga tubuhnya berhenti bergerak dan matanya terbelalak saat melihat tayangan berita di TV.

"Kecelakaan maut antara sebuah bus, truck dan mobil Ferrari terjadi kemarin sore saat terjadi hujan deras. Kecelakaan yang terjadi di district XXXXX ini langsung merenggut nyawa sopir truck dan beberapa penumpang bus sekaligus, serta penumpang lainnya mengalami luka parah. Sementara itu, pengemudi Ferrari yang belakangan ini diketahui adalah pemilih perusahaan Kuchiki Corp, Kuchiki Byakuya, belum bisa diketahui keadaannya karena masih dirawat di ruang IC…"

Klik!

Shinji mencabut kable TV dari stop contactnya.

"Kau bilang ingin cepat! Malah nonton TV" cela Shinji.

"SHINJI BOTAKKK! CEPAT NYALAKAN TV-NYA BRENGSEKK!" bentak Ichigo.

"Oi, Ichigo…kau ke-…"

"CEPAT NYALAKAN TV-NYA!"

Dengan heran, Shinji memasang kembali stop contactnya. Tapi sayang, ternyata berita tadi telah berganti ke berita lain.

"Brengsek!" maki Ichigo. "Shinji, cepat telfon kantor berita itu!"

"Bodoh. Di pulau ini kan memang tidak ada sinyal, sambungan telfon juga tidak ada. Ini pulau terpencil yang selalu kau pakai untuk menenangkan diri kan? Semestinya kau sudah hafal kalau disini ter-isolasi dari dunia luar!"

"Cih! Kalau begitu antar aku ke darat sekarang juga!"

"Tidak bisa."

"Apanya yang tidak bisa!"

"Di cuaca seperti ini arus laut yang menuju daratan sangat deras dan gelombangnya tinggi. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko kau akan jadi santapan ikan hiu!"

"Tapi bukankah lautnya setenang itu? Tadi kita akan menyelam kan? Berarti arusnya tenang kan!"

"Dengar bodoh! Tempat menyelam yang kita tuju itu taman laut buatan! Apa kau lupa huh? Ayahmu yang membuatnya untuk berekreasi! Kalau laut yang sebenarnya, keadaannya benar-benar berbahaya seperti yang baru kujelaskan tadi!"

Ichigo terdiam…wajahnya tampak benar-benar murung dan ia langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Lalu…kapan kita bisa kembali ke daratan?" ucap Ichigo putus asa.

"Seperti yang direncanakan, paling tidak seminggu lagi kita baru bisa keluar dari sini. Memangnya ada apa? Bukankah kau sudah izin untuk tidak berangkat sekolah selama satu minggu?"

"Bukan begitu…" Ichigo menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa, wajahnya menengadah dengan tatapan sayu. "…orang yang kucintai…sedang sekarat…"

Mata Shinji hanya bisa melebar setelah mendengar pernyataan Ichigo. Dan untuk selanjutnya, hanya keheningan yang menyelubungi mereka.

~ ] ! ~

Kimi no heya saigo no deru yoru ni

(On the night I left your room for the last time)

Futteita ame wa setsuna no iro

(The rain that fell colored instantly)

Taisetsu ni omoeba omou hodo

(The more I think of it importantly, the more I wonder)

Kono michi wa naze hanarete shimau?

(Why did we separate this way?)

Yume ga bokura no senaka osu tabi ni ai wa sono kage ni naru yo

(Whenever our dreams pushed our backs, our love becomes that image)

Soba ni itai no ni

(Even though I want to be by your side)

Ienai omoi wa tsuyogari? Yasashisa?

(Am I being strong by not saying anything? Kind?)

Mamoritakute, mamorenakute, ame no naka de sakebu dake

(Wanting to protect you, not protecting you, I only shout in the rain)

Wasurenai yo kimi ni kitto aeru made

(Surely until we meet I won't forget)

Kokoro ni furi tsuzuku Lonely Rain

(The rain in my heart continues Lonely Rain)

~ ] ! ~

Hujan kembali turun hari itu, dan lagi-lagi…Ichigo hanya bisa menatap kosong sambil mendengarkan lagu 'Lonely Rain' by Yuya Matsushita. Menurut Ichigo, lagu itu sangat cocok dengan keadaannya saat ini. Mulai dari kisah saat ia meninggalkan kamar Byakuya terakhir kali, atau tentang pertanyaan 'mengapa kita terpisah dengan cara seperti ini', juga tentang perasaan Ichigo yang sebenarnya masih ingin berada di samping Byakuya untuk melindunginya, tapi ternyata sama sekali tak bisa melindungi orang yang dicintainya itu. Satu lagi tentang Ichigo yang meninggalkan Byakuya tanpa sepatah katapun, tepat dengan lyric 'am I being strong by not saying anything?'.

Ichigo menghela nafas…lagi. Ia benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Di sisi lain, Shinji hanya memerhatikannya dengan tatapan miris.

"Hei rambut duren." Akhirnya Shinji menghampiri. Ichigo hanya melirik sebagai respon akan panggilan Shinji. "Apa kau benar-benar ingin kembali ke daratan secepatnya."

"Jangan tanyakan hal bodoh." Ucap Ichigo datar.

"Cih! Baiklah baiklah, kau sangat ingin kembali ke daratan rupanya. Besok kita pergi kalau hujan sudah reda."

"Ehhh?" Ichigo menatap Shinji tidak percaya.

"Tapi seperti yang sudah kubilang. Resikonya terlalu besar. Bisa-bisa bukannya sampai di daratan malah mendarat di perut ikan paus."

"Aku tidak peduli." Jawab Ichigo mantap.

"Kau yakin…? Coba pikirkan sekali lagi. Menunggu beberapa hari dengan jaminan keselamatan atau ing-…"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak peduli." Ulang Ichigo. "Yang ku pedulikan saat ini hanyalah berada di samping Byakuya. Aku harus secepatnya kembali ke daratan."

Shinji terdiam menatap mata kesungguhan yang diperlihatkan oleh Ichigo.

"Cih! Baiklah. Siapkan senjata untuk melawan dewa kematian kalau-kalau nanti dia datang. Karena…" terdiam sejenak. "Kau tidak boleh mati, Ichigo. Kau harus bertemu dengan orang yang sangat kau cintai itu kan?"

"Iya." Ucap Ichigo dengan seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

~ To be Continue ~

Author bukan sengaja nge-pas-pasin cerita sama lagunya Yuya, ide udah ada sebelumnya, nah, kebetulan author lagi tergila-gila sama Yuya dan hoby banget nyari lyric plus translate lagunya Yuya. Pas liat lagu ini, lha kok kayaknya pas banget sama Ichigo ya…? Jadi dengan seenaknya Author masukkin lagu ini ke fict. U.U"d

Reply Revew :

#chocobon : hhoh, maap updatenya ngaret. Coz ini ketabrak ujian sekolah. Ini baru selesai ujian langsung nyempetin update lol XD makasih udah nunggu. Bwahahaha soal lukanya ya...maap kalo emang ternyata itu bahaya. Gw kebiasaan lia Bleach Ichigo berdarah-darah git jadi gak mati, jd nggak nyadar kalo fict ini AU *digiles* he? Angsty apaan? Bloody gitu yak? Wah...harus segera kembali ke jalan yg benar,makasih warningnya...Byakuya emang manis kalo jadi uke *disenbonzakura* hee? tragedi ntu berakhir tragis ya? Saia jg nggak suka yg begituan, ntar bisa nangis gwnya T-T ya moga aja nggak jadi tragedi *jduak* Hoo mana mungkin saya kapok di review ma kamu, jangan lupa review lagi ya...*ngarep* XD

# anon : hehehe makasih udah bela-belain review buat sekedar nyuruh update XD iya ini udah update. Keep reding and reviewing ya...

Buat Zanpaku nee and CCloveRuki saia bales via PM :-D

Sekali lagi mohon do'a buat ujian nasional ya...XD

Omoi de ga oosugite arukenai

(I can't walk with all these memories)

Konna ni mo kimi wa boku no ichibu

(Like this too, you are a part of me)

Mirai yori kako ga hoshii nante

( I want things like the past more than the fiuture)

Boku wa mada kimi to ikite iru yo

(I still want to live together with you)

Itsuka dareka wo aisu kurai nara mou ai nante iranai

(If the days comes when you have someone you love, I don't need love anymore)

Kurushimi to tomo ni kimi wo kanjiteru soresae itoshii

(Feeling pain along with you, only that is precious to me)

Dare no sei de dare no tame ni boku wa koko de naku no darou

(Whose fault is it and who am I crying for here?)

Miageta sora boku no hou wo nurasu no wa

(I looked up at the sky, my wet cheeks)

Hitomi ni okizari no Lonely Rain

(Abandoned in the eyes of Lonely Rain)


	7. Chapter 7

Desclaimer : Tite Kubo

Akhirnya ujian selese juga, arigato do'anya reders, Q jg ngedo'ain yg sm2 ujian kok...:-D yosh, ini chapter final. Enjoy please...

Arigato gozaimas bwt Zanpaku Nightfall Akenomyosei, Farenheit July, and CCloveRuki atas review-reviewnya...:-D nanti kalo ada pulsa saia bales *jduak* XD

Chapter 7 : Finally

.

.

.

Hari cukup berawan pagi itu, tampak dua orang tengah sibuk berbenah di dalam sebuah villa mewah yang berlokasi di tengah pulau terpencil.

"Hei, Shinji botak. Lama sekali persiapannya." Seru seseorang dengan rambut orange mencolok.

"Cerewet! Yang dipersiapkan kan memang banyak! Dasar Ichigo rambut duren." Balas pria berambut blonde panjang yang muncul dari kamarnya dengan menjinjing backpack super besar.

"Apa saja sih yang kau siapkan?" Ichigo sweatdrop.

"Semua hal penting dan tak penting yang harus kubawa untuk berjaga-jaga selama kita berlayar." Shinji berjalan mendahului Ichigo keluar dari villa.

"Heeeh, kau ini berhati-hati sekali ya…"

"Ini semua kan gara-gara kau!" Shinji tiba-tiba nyemprot. "Tunggu sampai cuaca bagusan dikit kek!"

"Apa? Ini kan sudah cukup bagus. tidak hujan tuh…" Ichigo menadahkan tangannya ke atas untuk menunjukkan kalau tidak ada air hujan yang menetes ke tangannya.

"Lihat kesana bodoh!" Shinji nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah garis horizon yang membatasi langit dengan laut, ada warna kelabu disana. "Kau lihat titik gelap itu kan?"

"Yeah, Cuma mendung kan…"

"Apanya yang CUMA! Kalau ada awan seperti itu di tengah laut, biasanya akan ada badai disana! Kita bisa mati tenggelam. Kita balik saja deh, tunggu beberapa minggu lagi disini sampai cuaca benar-benar baik untuk berlayar!"

"Apa? Beberapa minggu katamu? Tidak bisa, aku harus segera ke daratan sekarang juga. Lagi pula ini kan memang musim hujan, ditunggu sampai kapanpun cuaca tidak akan pernah membaik!" Ichigo balas ngomel.

"Tch! Kalau begitu ke daratan sendiri saja kau!"

"Kalau begitu ajari aku cara mengemudikan kapal, dan aku akan pergi ke daratan sendiri!"

Shinji terdiam, sepertinya Ichigo benar-benar sudah nekat.

"Tch! Apa boleh buat. Kalau kau mati aku juga yang repot. Ayahmu pasti langsung memecatku." Shinji kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"Dasar, jadi Cuma gara-gara pekerjaan kau mau menolongku." Ichigo mengikuti langkah Shinji.

"Tentu saja. Mana mau aku mempertaruhkan nyawa hanya demi orang bodoh sepertimu."

"Huaaah, siapa yang bodoh, huh! Dasar bodoh!"

"Kau yang bodoh!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kauuuuuuu!"

~ OoooOoooO ~

Sementara itu, di salah satu kursi tunggu ruang ICU di sebuah rumah sakit, seorang gadis bermabut hitam sebahu dengan mata violet tampak sedang duduk dengan kepala tertunduk dan tatapan sayu.

"Heeeh…" ia berulang kali menghela nafas, seakan ingin menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Hingga seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Rukia, kau belum pulang? Sebaiknya pulang dulu."

Rukia mendongak dan mendapati seseorang dengan jaz putih panjang tengah menatap prihatin ke arahnya. Rukia menghela nafas lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa , aku masih ingin disini."

"Tapi kau sudah 2 hari disini. Sebaiknya istirahat dulu…"

Rukia menggeleng. "Aku ingin menunggu Nii-sama sampai Nii-sama sadar."

Unohana menatap miris pada Rukia, tatapannya beralih pada sosok yang terbaring di dalam ruang ICU, lalu kembali pada Rukia.

"Nanti kalau Byakuya sudah sadar, aku akan segera menghubungimu. Aku berjanji…Jadi kau pulang dan istirahat dulu ya…"

"Tapi…"

"Percayalah…Kakakmu pasti baik-baik saja." Unohana tersenyum lembut.

"Umm…baiklah. Tapi, bolehkah aku menjenguknya sebentaaar saja. Dokter mau memeriksanya kan?"

"Pengunjung kan tidak boleh masuk ruang ICU."

"Kumohon, sekali ini saja." Pinta Rukia.

"Baiklah, tapi sebentar saja ya…"

Rukia mengangguk. Keduanya lalu memasuki ruang ICU dimana Byakuya berada. Rukia berdiri di samping ranjang kakaknya itu, menatap dengan tatapan sayu ke arah tubuh lelap Byakuya.

"Nii-sama, cepatlah bangun. Aku kesepian…" lirih Rukia. "Kau tahu, Ichigo masih belum kembali, dan sekarang kau yang begini, aku sendirian, Nii-sama." Jeda sejenak. "Aku…aku minta maaf karena pernah memarahimu soal menghilangnya Ichigo, habis waktu itu aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menemuinya. Kau tahu kan kalau aku menyukai Ichigo, jadi maaf kalau aku sempat emosi karena dia menghilang."

Rukia terdiam sejenak, lalu mulai mundur beberapa langkah. Mengangguk pada sebagai tanda pamit, lalu keluar dari ruang ICU itu.

Sepeninggal Rukia, Unohana memeriksa kondisi Byakuya. Dan ia agak terkesiap saat melihat jemari Byakuya bergerak meski matanya masih terpejam. Unohana tersenyum akan kejadian itu.

"Sudah ada kemajuan…" lirihnya dan melanjutkan pemeriksaan. "Sepertinya kau sudah bisa dipindah dari ruang ICU ini, Byakuya Kuchiki."

~ OoooOoooO ~

"Shi-Shinji…apa kau…tidak salah?" Ichigo menelan ludah berat sambil mendongak ke atas, menatap benda besar dihadapannya.

"Apanya yang salah?" Shinji tampak sibuk mengecheck perlengkapannya.

"Kita ini Cuma berlayar berdua, tapi kenapa memakai kapal sebesar ini!" Omel Ichigo sambil nunjuk-nunjuk kapal besar dihadapannya yang meski tak sebesar kapal Titanic, tapi cukup besar kalau hanya akan dinaiki oleh dua orang saja.

"Berdua sih berdua, tapi ombaknya itu bukan Cuma 2 meter, bisa mencapai 5 meter atau lebih, bodoh! Dengan kapal sebesar ini resiko tenggelam juga akan semakin kecil!" Shinji balas ngomel.

"Heeeeeh, memangnya kau bisa mengemudikan kapal sebesar ini."

"Bisa. Kemudi kapal ya sama saja. Kalau ada kerusakan mesin barulah kau yang kusuruh turun ke turbin." Shinji nyengir.

"Enak saja, kau mau aku mati duluan ya." Manyun Ichigo dan memasuki kapal bersama Shinji.

"Perjalanan kita akan memakan waktu berapa lama sih?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kalau normal dua hari juga sampai."

"Kalau tidak normal?"

"Tergantung keadaan dong! Ayo ikut." Shinji membawa Ichigo ke ruang kemudi. "Kau harus melihatku mengemudikan kapal, jadi kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa melakukan sesuatu."

"Terjadi apa-apa apanya?" Ichigo agak merinding juga.

"Misalnya terjadi sesuatu dengan mesin turbinnya. Kau kan tidak tau apa-apa soal mesin kapal, jadi aku yang akan mengatasinya sementara kau di ruang kemudi mengendalikan kapal."

"O-oh, oke…"

Shinji mulai menghidupkan kapalnya, menekan tuas-tuas dan tombol-tombol yang Ichigo tak begitu mengerti, dan Shinji dengan sedikit kesabaran extra menjelaskannya kepada Ichigo.

Beberapa menit berselang, kapal mulai meninggalkan pelabuhan kecil itu, Ichigo menatap pulau yang semakin mengecil karena jarak yang semakin menjauh lewat jendela kapal.

"Shinji, di kapal ini ada berapa kamar? Kau pilih kamar yang mana?" Ichigo membuka pembicaraan, diambilnya backpack Shinji, bermaksud membawakannya ke kamar.

"Tidak perlu. Taruh saja disitu. Mana ada waktu untuk istirahat, bodoh. Awak kapal ini kan hanya kita berdua."

"Heee? Jadi selama berlayar kita akan melakukan segalanya disini?"

"Yeah…kecuali mandi. Dan kurasa tidak akan ada waktu untuk sekedar mandi." Goda Shinji.

"Yang benar saja, apa jadinya kita nanti setelah sampai daratan."

"Kalau sampai daratan, sebaiknya kau bersyukur dan langsung berterimakasih pada dewa kematian yang tidak mencabut nyawamu."

"Maksudmu bisa sampai daratan saja itu sudah cukup, begitu?"

Shinji tak menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo, tatapannya terfokus tajam pada kemudinya.

~ OoooOoooO ~

Malam mulai merambat naik, tapi sama sekali tak meredam kesibukan di rumah sakit yang sudah pasti buka 24 jam itu.

Di salah satu koridor, tampak seorang gadis dengan postur yang cukup mungil tengah berjalan cepat menuju salah satu kamar rawat pasien.

"…" panggilnya begitu melihat sosok yang ia kenal.

"Rukia? Astaga, kau langsung kesini begitu kuberi kabar tentang Byakuya ya." Ucap Unohana pada sosok Rukia yang mendekat.

"Iya. Aku sangat ingin tahu keadaan kakak." Ucap Rukia.

"Padahal di luar sedang ada badai kan? Untung kau selamat." Unohana berjalan memasuki sebuah kamar rawat diikuti Rukia.

"Iya, badainya besar sekali. Tapi syukurlah aku bisa sampai sini." Rukia mendekati ranjang dimana Byakuya terbaring. "Apa waktu kau kecelakaan, badainya sebesar ini…Nii-sama…" lirih Rukia.

Badai besar yang sedang terjadi, tampaknya tidak hanya terjadi di daratan. Karena di tengah lautan sana, Ichigo dan Shinji juga tengah kewalahan menghadapi keadaan yang ada.

"Sial. Benar-benar terjadi badai." Rutuk Shinji, berusaha tidak kehilangan arah kemudinya.

"Hiiieee…ombaknya besar sekali." Ichigo bergidik ngeri melihat ombak tinggi yang terkadang menutupi sebagian pandangan kemudi Shinji. "Kau bisa melihat arah dengan ombak setinggi itu, Shinji?" ucap Ichigo sambil berpegang pada tembok kuat-kuat karena kapal oleng kesana-kemari.

"Yeah…kan ada radar, dasar bodoh."

"Berhentilah memanggilku bodoh, Shinji botak. Huaaa…" Ichigo terseret kesamping karena pegangannya lepas.

"Cih, pegangan saja kau tidak becus." Cibir Shinji dengan senyum mengejek seperti biasa.

"Ah, cerewet kau. Focus saja pada kemudimu."

Byuuuurzzz!

Ichigo nyaris tidak bernafas saat melihat ombak tinggi menghantam kapal dan untuk sekilas, seluruh pandangan dari kaca kapal tertutup oleh air. Melihat itu, mau tak mau Ichigo ngeri juga. Sepertinya kini ia baru mengerti arti perkataan Shinji soal 'sampai di daratan saja sudah untung'.

"Kenapa? Kau takut, bocah?" Shinji mencoba meledek, yang sebenarnya hanya ingin sedikit mencairkan suasana. Ia tau Ichigo ketakutan, dan ia sendiri pun begitu.

Ichigo memalingkan muka, tak menjawab pertanyaan Shinji. Dan dari hal itu Shinji tahu kalau Ichigo sudah mengakui ketakutannya.

"Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja." Akhirnya Shinji juga mengakui keadaan bahaya itu.

"Ya…" lirih Ichigo. "Semoga…"

~ OoooOoooO ~

Bip…bip…bip…

Rukia tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari alat pendeteksi detak jantung yang menunjukkan gerak stabil.

"Nii-sama, cepat sadar ya…" lirih Rukia. Ia bangun dari duduknya, merenggangkan otot-otot yang terasa pegal karena tidur di kursi semalaman. Rukia menghampiri jendela dan lalu membukanya, rupanya sudah pagi. Matahari pagi mengintip lewat celah awan kelabu, menyinari sisa-sisa badai semalam.

"Nii-sama, sudah pagi lho…cuacanya lumayan cerah dibanding semalam." Rukia tersenyum pada sosok lelap Byakuya. "Begitu bangun nanti, kau juga harus menikmati pemandangan ini, ya…" Rukia kembali menghampiri Byakuya. "Umm…kalau kau bangun nanti, kau ingin apa? Nanti kubelikan. Mau makanan pedas, mau pohon sakura yang tengah berbunga…? Hihihihi kalau itu sih tidak mungkin ya. Soalnya ini bukan musim semi. Oia-…" ucapan Rukia terhenti saat melihat jemari Byakuya bergerak pelan.

"Nii-sama…" panggil Rukia dengan tatapan penuh harap. Kepala Byakuya bergerak pelan, nafasnya agak memburu dengan masker oksigen yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Dan Rukia mengernyitkan dahi saat samar-samar ia mendengar kakaknya mengucapkan sebuah nama…

Ichigo…Kurosaki…

~ OoooOoooO ~

Ichigo duduk bersila dan menatap ke depan dalam diam, hingga pandangannya teralih saat mendengar langkah kaki mendekati ruang kemudi dimana ia berada.

"Sial!" rutuk Shinji yang muncul dari arah yang dimaksud Ichigo.

"Bagaimana? Ada masalah dengan mesin turbinnya?" tanya Ichigo pada Shinji yang baru saja memeriksa mesin turbin.

"Masalahnya sih sepele, aku sudah berhasil mengatasinya. Tapi masalah utamanya adalah kita ini! Bagaimana bisa kita pergi dari pulai terkutuk iniiii…..!" jerit Shinji frustasi.

"hooh…" Ichigo hanya bertopang dagu.

"Apanya yang hoooh? Rambut duren!"

"Bagus kan? Kita terdampar di pulau terpencil yang tak dikenal karena amukan badai semalam. Hebat bukan? Seperti dalam dongeng saja. Bagaimana kalau kita masuk ke hutan, siapa tahu bertemu manusi-manusia hutan seperti di…"

"Berhentilah meracau, Kurosaki. Apa otakmu sudah rusak karena melihat badai semalam."

"Yeah, kurasa begitu. Kau tahu kan, kepalaku berdarah karena menghantam tembok saat kapal berputar arah 90o tadi malam." Ucap Ichigo, merujuk pada kepalanya yang kini dihiasi perban putih.

Shinji menghela nafas panjang.

"Sepertinya kita harus memanggil bantuan." Ucap Shinji pasrah.

"Kenapa? Apa kapalnya rusak?" heran Ichigo.

"Rusak sih tidak. Tapi bagaimana caranya kita mendorong kapal ini ke tempat yang cukup dalam untuk kembali berlayar? Kapal ini terdampar cukup jauh ke daratan."

"Kalau begitu tunggu badai lagi supaya ombak kembali menyeret kita ke lautan." Ucap Ichigo enteng yang selanjutnya mendapat cekekan maut dari Shinji.

"Otakmu benar-benar terganggu ya, rambut duren!" kesal Shinji sambil melancarkan cekekan mautnya.

"Uhuk uhuk…adudududuh, lepaskan, Shinji botak. Memangnya apa salahku."

"Salahmu adalah mengucapkan hal biasa yang akan terdengar biasa-biasa saja pada suasanan yang sangat tidak biasa!"

"Kau terlalu banyak menggunakan kata biasa."

"Dan kau terlalu banyak tidak memakai otakmu!" Shinji melepas cekikannya lalu berjalan mendekati alat-alat komunikasi.

"Mau minta bantuan pakai apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Apapun deh. Telegram kek, radio kek, atau paus pos kalau ada."

"Mungkin saja ada. Ayo kita cari di pulau ini." Riang Ichigo yang nyaris saja mendapat hajaran dari Shinji lagi.

"Kalau kau mau jalan-jalan silahkan saja. Tapi jangan terlalu jauh, dan cepat kembali ke kapal. Aku tidak mau keadaan semakin merepotkan." Shinji mulai mencoba alat komunikasinya.

"Baiklah. Hanya keluar kapal kok." Ujar Ichigo dan berjalan keluar ruang kemudi. Ia hanya berjalan-jalan di dek, karena ia sendiri juga takut terjadi sesuatu yang lebih parah lagi. Keadaan semalam sudah cukup buruk baginya.

"Pulaunya indah juga." Senyum Ichigo menatap pulau dimana kapalnya terdampar kini. Dilihatnya bagian bawah kapal yang melesak ke pasir dan cukup jauh dari batas pantai. "Berarti ombak semalam tinggi sekali ya, sampai bisa menyeret kapal sejauh ini." Gumam Ichigo.

Tengah asyik berjalan santai, telingannya memanggil teriakan Shinji dari ruang kemudi yang memanggil namanya. Secepat mungkin Ichigo menghampiri.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Bicara pada mereka. Katakan bahwa kau memang putra dari Isshin Kurosaki!" omel Shinji sambil menyodorkan michrofon radio.

"Ha?" bingung Ichigo.

"Aku minta bantuan, tapi tak ditanggapi karena mereka bilang perairan sangat berbahaya dan tak ada kapal yang berlayar. Aku harus memakai namamu supaya mereka mau menolong!"

"Oh…" Ichigo meraih mic yang disodorkan Shinji. "Halloo…test test…ada orang disana?"

Gubrakk…! Shinji memegangi kepalanya akibat kepayahan Ichigo.

"Aku Ichigo Kurosaki, putra dari Isshin Kurosaki, pemilik perusaha-…"

"Sudahlah Ichigo! Aku sudah jelaskan pada mereka siapa kau! Bicara seperlunya saja!" kesal Shinji.

"Baiklah. Aku Ichigo Kurosaki, dan aku bersama rekanku sedang terdampar di sebuah pulau entah dimana, dan kapal kami terdampar cukup jauh ke daratan dan tidak bisa kembali ke lautan dan tidak tau harus bagaimana dan…"

"Ichigo!" kesal Shinji.

"Kau cerewet! Aku sedang minta bantuan tauk!" omel Ichigo.

"Apa bukti kalau Anda adalah putra dari Isshin Kurosaki?" tanya orang yang Ichigo ajak bicara.

"Ah, kalian bisa test DNA ku dengan ayah." Jawab Ichigo.

"Bodooooohhh! Maksud mereka bukti saat ini juga kalau kau adalah Ichigo!" kesal Shinji.

"Iya iya, aku tahu. Shinji botak!" Ichigo beralih ke mic nya. "Ano, berikan saja rekaman percakapan kita pada ayahku, dia pasti mengenali suaraku. Lalu, kalau pihak penyelamat memang tak bisa menyelamatkan kami, suruh saja ayahku menyewa orang-orangnya untuk menjemput kami. Dengan begitu citra team penyelamat di mata masyarakat pastilah hancur."

Shinji nyengir mendengar ancaman Ichigo pada team penyelamat itu, karena dari tadi ia sudah ingin menghajar mereka, kalau bisa tentunya.

"Umm…baiklah. Kami usahakan secepatnya menghubungi ayah Anda." Ucap team penyelamat.

"Oke, cepat ya…Oia tunggu sebentar. Masukkan rekaman ini juga ke blog penggemarku. Karena ada hal yang ingin aku beritahukan pada semuanya."

"Baiklah, apa itu?"

"Ehm, untuk Byakuya yang mungkin saja sekarang masih terbaring di rumah sakit. Aku mau minta maaf, kau boleh menghajarku lagi kalau aku berhasil pulang nanti. Tapi berjanjilah kau tetap hidup, karena dengan begitu aku juga akan berjanji hal yang sama. Byakuya, aku…mencintaimu…"

Shinji terbelalak akan ucapan Ichigo.

"Otakmu…benar-benar…konslet ya…Ichigo…?"

~ OoooOoooO ~

Tak menunggu waktu lama sampai rekaman itu tersebar luas karena telah di upload ke blog Ichigo, dan tentu saja kehebohan terjadi di mana-mana. Kehebohan tidak hanya berasal dari fans girl Byakuya dan Ichigo, tapi juga dari kalangan bisnis yang mengenal Perusahaan Kurosaki dan Kuchiki.

"Yang benar saja? Mereka Gay?"

"Ihh…menjijikkan."

"Tidak, bagiku malah manis. Kyaaa…"

"Iya, mereka saling mencemaskan dalam keadaan bahaya masing-masing…"

"Aku juga setuju mereka jadian. Tapi aku cemburu juga…hiks…"

Beraneka respon muncul di blog fans club, sekolah, dan beberapa social network lainnya. Tapi berdasarkan respon yang ada, tampaknya lebih banyak respon yang menyetujui hubungan mereka. Termasuk author. Kyaaaaa *dihajar readers* Dan diantara pro kontra yang kebanyakan pro itu, ada juga sebagian orang yang tak percaya dan tak mampu memberikan komentar apapun. Salah satunya adalah Rukia.

Kini Rukia tengah berada di ruang rawat kakaknya seperti biasa, ia duduk di kursi dekat jendela dan menatap jauh keluar. Ia memutar rekaman pernyataan cinta Ichigo yang sudah ia download itu sekali lagi.

"Heeeh" ia menarik nafas berat. Sakit rasanya mendengar orang yang ia cintai telah mencintai orang lain, terlebih itu kakaknya sendiri. "Pantas saja Ichigo berada dekat Nii-sama, kukira karena mau mendekatiku, ternyata memang mendekati Nii-sama. Aku bodoh ya…hahahaha" Rukia tertawa miris. "Kau juga menyukainya kan, Nii-sama. Hanya saja kau tak mau mengakui. Heeeeh…berarti selama ini akulah yang jadi penghalang hubungan mereka. Payah…Nii-sama, kau beruntung sekali ya…" Rukia menoleh ke arah Byakuya, dan matanya membola melihat keadaan Byakuya. Tubuhnya tampak bergerak-gerak liar, seakan sedang menahan kesakitan yang luar biasa, meski matanya tetap terpejam. Rukia makin panic saat melihat alat pendeteksi detak jantung menunjukkan kurva yang tak teratur.

"Dokter!" seru Rukia dan segera menekan bell pemanggil dokter. "Dokter cepatlah datang!" Rukia benar-benar panic. Tak lama kemudian dokter dan para suster pun datang.

"Rukia, kau keluarlah." Ucap .

"Baik." Ucap Rukia dan segera keluar dari ruangan, ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada kakaknya, tapi firasatnya mengatakan kalau sesuatu yang buruk sedang menimpa Byakuya.

~ OoooOoooO ~

"Shinji, apa yang harus kita lakukan selama menunggu bantuan?" tanya Ichigo.

"Bertahan hidup dan tetap menyalakan radionya."

"Hei, bukankah kapal ini harusnya ada semacam sonar atau apa supaya bisa dilacak, kenapa harus yang dilacak sinyal radionya?"

"Keduanya dilacak kok. Cerewet." Shinji menggelembungkan permen karet di mulutnya.

"Huwaah, bakalan bosan nih, nunggu selama itu." Ichigo merebahkan tubuhnya dengan tangan sebagai bantalan.

"Kau tidak akan bosan, praktek mempertahankan diri juga tidak bakalan membosankan."

"Ha? Maksudmu?"

Byuuuurz….! Sebuah ombak besar kembali menghantam kapal. Membuat Ichigo mengerti arti perkataan Shinji.

"Hei Ichigo, kau bilang ingin menjelajah pulau ini kan? Pergilah sana, ke atas bukit. Tapi tetap disana dan jangan pindah-pindah ya…" ucap Shinji tanpa menatap Ichigo.

Krieeeett…!

Kapal bergerak miring.

"Huaaaa…" Ichigo berpegangan pada tembok. "Apa maksudmu sih?"

"Seperti yang kau tahu, kapal ini semakin roboh karena diterjang ombak. Tak lama lagi pasti akan roboh, dan kalau kapal roboh lalu terseret ombak ke tengah lautan, menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Ha? Pasti tenggelam dong. Terseret ke tengah laut dalam keadaan roboh."

"Ya, kau benar. Jadi keluarlah dari kapal ini."

"Oke! Siap boss!" Ichigo hormat kayak tentara lalu keluar dari ruang kemudi, tapi tak berapa lama langsung kembali lagi. "Kau ini apa-apaan sih! Mau menipuku ya!" omel Ichigo.

"Menipu apanya?"

"Menyuruhku pergi dari kapal. Kau sendiri?"

"Maksudmu aku bermaksud melarikan diri sendiri begitu?" ucap Shinji yang sebenarnya sudah tahu maksud Ichigo.

"Bukan itu bodoh, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkamu. Kalau mau menyelamatkan diri, ayo pergi bersama, kalau mau tetap disini, ya kita mati bersama. Pokoknya kita harus…"

"Cerewet. Sudah cepat pergi sana, aku akan menyusul."

Byuuuurzz…! Sebuah hantaman lagi, membuat kapal semakin miring. Ichigo bahkan sampai terseret menghantam tembok.

"Bohong! Kau akan tetap disini untuk menjaga alat pelacak tetap menyala kan? Kau tidak akan menyusul!"

"Waah, kupikir bisa menipumu di saat otakmu konslet karena benturan. Rupanya kau cukup berotak ya, rambut duren."

"Berhentilah bercanda, Shinji!" seru Ichigo saat kapal semakin oleng. "Ayo cepat keluar dari sini!"

"Kau yang cepat keluar sana!"

"Aku tidak mau. Ini kan tengah malam, aku takut gelap." Alasan Ichigo.

"Sejak kapan kau takut gelap! Kau kan sangat hobby memecahkan lampu!"

"Hehehehe itu sih…Huaaaa…." Jerit Ichigo, ombak besar kembali menghantam kapal, kali ini kapal benar-benar oleng dan roboh dengan bunyi berdebam keras saat menghantam bumi. Sementara Shinji dan Ichigo terjatuh ke dinding kapal yang kini jadi lantai kapal karena kapal telah roboh.

"Adududududuh pinggangku…" keluh Shinji.

"Wkwkwkwkwk penyakit orang tua." Kekeh Ichigo.

"Apa ini waktunya untuk tertawa, huh! Kurosaki!" Shinji nyekek leher Ichigo dengan lengannya.

"Shi-Shinji…adudududuh…lepas, hei lihat itu…"

"Apa? Mau mengalihkan perhatian hah!"

"Bu-bukan…i-itu…" Ichigo menunjuk ke belakang. Shinji pun menoleh ke arah Ichigo menunjuk, dan matanya terbelalak saat melihat ombak besar datang dan…

"Huaaaaaa…!"

Byuuuurrrzzz….! Hantaman ombak kali itu berhasil memecahkan kaca kapal dan air pun menyerbu masuk ke bagian dalamnya.

~ OoooOoooO ~

Rukia mondar-mandir di depan ruang rawat Byakuya, hingga ia mendengar pintu kamar terbuka dan melihat keluar dari sana.

"Bagaimana dokter? Apa kakakku baik-baik saja?" tanya Rukia.

"Ya, sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa. Masa kritisnya sudah lewat." Senyum . Rukia tersesenyum lebar.

"Benarkah? Boleh aku menjenguknya?"

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, para suster sedang memberesi semuanya."

Rukia mengangguk. Setelah para suster keluar, barulah Rukia diizinkan masuk ke ruang rawat Byakuya.

"Nii-sama…syukurlah kau sudah tidak apa-apa." Rukia menyentuh jemari Byakuya yang terasa dingin. "Seperti yang Ichigo bilang, tetaplah hidup ya…kau pasti ingin bertemu dengannya kan?"

Rukia agak tersentak saat alarm yang di pasangnya sudah berbunyi, ia memasang alarm untuk menonton TV mengenai keadaan terbaru perkembangan pencarian Ichigo. Rukia pun segera menyalakan laptopnya dengan. Dan benar saja, berita sudah mulai, laporan eksklusif dari tempat kejadian. Sebenarnya berita itu bukanlah berita public, itu laporan khusus dari team penyelamat yang ada di laut untuk team penyelamat dari Kurosaki Corp yang ada di daratan, dan Rukia menyadap tayangan itu diam-diam.

"Lapor, kami menemukan sebuah kapal yang tenggelam tidak jauh dari sebuah pulau kecil. Beberapa kru kami tengah menyelam untuk menyelidiki kapal itu." Lapor seseorang. "Kami akan menghubungkannya ke team penyelam."

Gambar beralih ke team penyelam dengan tali di pinggang masing-masing yang terikat ke kapal di atas supaya mereka tak terseret arus laut. Para penyelam memperlihatkan keadaan dalam kapal, tepatnya di ruang kemudi. Terlihat ada bekas makanan kaleng yang belum lama dibuka kalau dilihat dari kemasannya yang masih baru. Juga backpack, sisa permen karet, dan benda-benda sejenis lainnya yang menunjukkan kalau kapal itu itu memang belum lama tenggelam.

Salah seorang penyelam menuju ke alat komunikasi, melihat-lihat sejenak lalu menulis di papan untuk kemudian menunjukkannya ke camera.

"Alat komunikasinya memang mati." Dihapus, lalu menulis lagi. "Tapi dilihat dari tombol-tombol dan tuasnya…" dihapus karena papan tulisnya memang kecil, lalu menulis lagi. "alat ini dalam keadaan menyala, kemungkinan mati setelah tenggelam."

"Begitulah laporan dari bawah." Gambar beralih lagi pada petugas di atas kapal. "Team penyelam akan mengambil semacam blackboard dari kapal itu untuk memastikan keakuratan data. Tapi untuk sementara, dugaan kuat kapal itu memang kapal Kurosaki Ichigo, karena signal yang kami tangkap sebelumnya berada di sekitar sini."

"Apa kalian tidak menemukan jejak tentang keberadaan penumpang kapalnya?" tanya petugas dari daratan.

"Tidak. Team penyelam menyatakan tak menemukan siapapun di dalam kapal."

"Kalau begitu ada kemungkinan putraku selamat?" suara Isshin Kurosaki, pastilah dia bersama team penyelamat di daratan.

"Umm…maaf tuan, kami tak berani berpendapat. Arus di sini kuat sekali, kalau mereka berhasil keluar dari kapal, pastilah sangat sulit untuk mencapai daratan. Jarak tenggelamnya kapal ke daratan saja cukup jauh."

"Jadi kau mau bilang putraku sudah mati HUHH!" bentak Isshin.

"Bu-bukan begitu tuan…a-ano, sudah ada team yang menyisir daerah sekitar, semoga saja mereka bisa menemukan putra tuan dalam keadaan selamat."

"Mana mungkin dia selamat kalau berenang di laut dengan ombak ganas begitu." Kali ini malah Isshin yang menyatakan Ichigo tak akan selamat, ngebuat team penyelamat sweatdrop.

"Hahahaha mungkin saja dia memakai pelampung atau pakai kano. Masih ada kemungkinan selamat…" ucap si pelapor dengan sweatdrop sebesar jagung di kepalanya.

"Ichigo…" lirih Rukia dengan tatapan miris. Ia mengambil HPnya untuk kemudian memutar kembali rekaman pernyataan cinta Ichigo pada Byakuya.

"_Ehm, untuk Byakuya yang mungkin saja sekarang masih terbaring di rumah sakit. Aku mau minta maaf, kau boleh menghajarku lagi kalau aku berhasil pulang nanti. Tapi berjanjilah kau tetap hidup, karena dengan begitu aku juga akan berjanji hal yang sama. Byakuya, aku…mencintaimu…"_

"Ichi-…go…" terdengar suara lirih. Rukia terbelalak, ia menoleh dan mendapati Byakuya sudah membuka matanya walau sedikit.

"Nii-sama, kau sudah sadar." Girang Rukia.

"Ichi-…go…di-ma…na?" Byakuya tampak masih kesulitan berbicara, suaranyapun sangat pelan, sehingga Rukia juga tak dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Sebentar, kupanggilkan dokter." Ucap Rukia lalu menghampiri bell untuk memanggil dokter. "Eh, lho?" heran Rukia karena bellnya tak berfungsi. Sepertinya rusak saat tadi ia terlalu panic memencet bell saat Byakuya kritis.

"Waaah…payah." Rukia menjitak kepalanya sendiri. "Aku akan ke ruangan dokter untuk memanggilnya. Nii-sama, tunggu sebentar ya." Rukia pun keluar dari ruangan.

Sepeninggal Rukia, Byakuya yang tadi juga mendengar laporan team penyelamat plus rekaman pernyataan cinta Ichigo *tanpa disadari oleh Rukia kalau dia sudah sadar tentunya* kini kembali terfokus pada laptop Rukia yang masih menayangkan laporan itu.

"Ayah…ayah…aku boleh ikut mencari kan?" suara Karin, adik Ichigo.

"Tidak boleh, terlalu berbahaya! Kita percayakan saja pada team penyelamat."

"Tapi aku sudah buat alat pelacak untuk melacak Ichigo. Aku tahu dimana dia berada."

"Haah, masa sih? Paling-paling Cuma mainan."

"Tidak, aku dan Karin yang membuatnya." Suara Yuzu, adik Ichigo yang satu lagi. "Kami kan memang jenius dan akan jadi professor nantinya." Ucap Yuzu polos.

Byakuya terbelalak mendengar itu. Dan sepertinya sudah tak menghiraukan laporan selanjutnya yang diucapkan team penyelamat.

~OoooOoooO~

"Apa? Jadi Byakuya sudah sadar?" ucap .

"Iya, baru saja. Tapi karena bellnya rusak, aku jadi kesini untuk memberitahukannya." Ucap Rukia sambil berjalan ke ruang rawat Byakuya diikuti .

"Nii-sama, aku bersama nih…" ucap Rukia sambil membuka pintu. "Nii-sama?" ia tersentak saat melihat ranjang Byakuya kosong dengan selimut yang berantakan.

"Mungkin dia di toilet." Ucap . Rukia memeriksa ke toilet, tapi tak ada.

"Nii-sama, Nii-sama. Kau dimana…hiks…" Rukia mulai menangis.

"Rukia, apa itu?" menunjuk laptop dan HP Rukia.

"Hiks…itu…aku menyadap laporan perkembangan pencarian Ichigo…"

Unohana terbelalak. "Apa tadi…Byakuya melihatnya juga…?"

Kini gantian Rukia yang terbelalak. "Jangan-jangan Nii-sama…"

"Rukia! Kita harus mengejarnya, dalam keadaan sekarat seperti ini, bisa-bisa dia tidak selamat!" panic .

"Iya, ayo pergi. Aku juga akan segera hubungi bantuan."

~OoooOoooO~

"Huuuh, dasar ayah muka kambing payah!" kesal Karin sambil menendang pintu keluar dari markas team penyelamat. Mereka tengah berjalan pulang dengan kesal.

"Iya, ayah tidak mempercayai kita. Padahal radar yang kita miliki aku yakin benar 100%. Kita kan menggunakan data-data Ichi-Nii untuk membuat radar ini." Ucap Yuzu.

"Hei Yuzu, bagaimana kalau kita cari sendiri saja? Mereka pasti akan kaget kalau melihat kitalah yang menemukan Ichigo lebih dulu."

"Tapi kita mau mencari pakai apa? Memangnya Karin bisa mengemudikan kapal?" Yuzu bertolak pinggang.

"Heeeeeh, iya juga ya. Payah."

"Hei…" seseorang memanggil, membuat Yuzu dan Karin mendongak demi melihat siapa yang telah memanggil mereka. Dan mata mereka terbelalak saat orang dihadapan mereka itu berkata…

"Aku…bisa membantu kalian…"

~OoooOoooO~

"Nananana…"

Grrt…!

"Nananananananan…"

Grrrrtttt!1

"Nanananan-"

"DIAMM BRENGSEKKKK!" kesal Shinji pada Ichigo yang malah nyanyi-nyanyi ga-je.

"Ah, sudahlah Shinji, nikmati saja. Kapal kita tenggelam dan sekarang kita selamat dan sedang menikmati hari dengan menaiki sebatang pohon kelapa yang terapung-apung di lautan. Indah sekali bukan? Lihatlah…lautnya biru, langitnya biru, ah…rupanya kita sudah semalaman berada di batang pohon ini dan bahkan sekarang sudah siang. Nanananana-…Aduuuh!" seru Ichigo karena mendapat jitakan keras di kepalanya.

"Apa kita harus gembira dengan keadaan begini!"

"Yeah, bersyukurlah karena kita masih hidup. Untung ada pohon ini, ah, kurasa pohon ini tercabut dari pulau kita terdampar kemarin, dia pasti tak mau meninggalkan kita sehingga menolong kita begini." Ucap Ichigo innocence sementara Shinji njeduk-njedukin kepala ke batang pohon yang dinaikinya karena kesal.

Untuk sementara tak terdengar suara apapun kecuali senandung bodoh dari Ichigo. Hingga akhirnya Shinji membuka pembicaraan.

"Hei Ichigo." Panggil Shinji.

"Ya?"

"Kalau terjadi badai lagi…kita tidak akan selamat lho…mana mungkin kita bisa bertahan dengan sebatang pohon kelapa begini."

"Hn…" Ichigo berbalik dan duduk menghadap Shinji. "Kalau begitu maafkan semua salahku sebelum kita mati ya…aku juga sudah memaafkan salahmu."

Shinji sweatdrop. "Pesimis sekali kau." Shinji mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. "Kalau kau melihat pulau bilang-bilang, kita bisa mendayung kesana."

"Tapi yang terlihat hanya air, tak ada daratan."

"Aku bilang kan KALAU!"

"Bicara denganmu memang tidak ada beresnya ya…heeeh…" Ichigo menghela nafas sok bijak, lalu kembali duduk memunggungi Shinji.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu!"

"Hn…Shinji. Maaf kalau akhir-akhir ini aku menyebalkan."

"Kau sudah menyebalkan dari dulu."

"Maksudku soal kata-kataku yang seperti orang gila. Mungkin kau bilang ini effect dari benturan di kepalaku, tapi tidak kok. Aku tidak gila gara-gara itu."

Shinji terdiam, ia paham ucapan Ichigo.

"Aku gila gara-gara keadaan ini." Lanjut Ichigo.

"Ya, aku tahu." Ucap Shinji. "Aku juga sama saja kok."

Waktu terus berlalu, mereka terus terapung di laut tanpa menemukan daratan hingga matahari nyaris terbenam di batas cakrawala.

"Keadaan akan lebih gawat kalau sudah malam begini." Rutuk Shinji.

"Aku takut." Ucap Ichigo meski dengan nada yang tenang. Tapi setidaknya ia sudah jujur akan apa yang dirasakannya, bukan pura-pura kuat dan mengucapkan kata-kata gila seperti sebelumnya.

"Yeah…aku juga."

"Hei Shinji…"

"Apa?"

"Kau sudah pernah lihat sirip ikan hiu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Ichigo menengok ke arah Shinji dengan senyum aneh. "Apa seperti itu?" tunjuk Ichigo dengan jarinya. Shinji melihat arah telunjuk Ichigo dan terbelalak melihat sebuah sirip muncul di permukaan laut.

"What the Hell!" Umpat Shinji apalagi saat mendapati bahwa di sekelilingnya dan Ichigo sudah dikerubuti ikan hiu. "Naikkan kakimu ke atas Ichigo!"

"Huaaa tapi keseimbangan batang pohonnya jadi sulit dijaga. Hieeee…"

"Sial, kenapa sebanyak ini. Apa mereka sedang bermigrasi!"

"Ha? Kukira yang bermigrasi hanyalah lumba-lumba dan anjing laut."

"Apa itu penting hah!" kesal Shinji, mereka makin kewalahan saat hiu-hiu itu mulai menyerang pohon yang mereka naiki. Keseimbangan makin goyah, dan kalau mereka sampai jatuh, maka berakhirlah sudah.

"Hei, Shinji, lihat itu. Bukankah itu kapal?" Ichigo menunjuk ke kanan. Mata Shinji memicing melihat sesuatu yang ditunjuk Ichigo.

"Benar itu kapal, mungkin kapal penyelamat. Apa mereka bisa melihat kita di jarak sejauh ini."

"Tidak tahu, kita harus berdiri supaya lebih terlihat. Hooooooiiii…." Seru Ichigo sambil melambaikan tangannya. Ia mulai mencoba berdiri di batang pohon kelapa itu.

"Woooiii…hati-hati bodoh!" kesal Shinji karena batang pohon jadi oleng. Terpaksa kaki Shinji terjulur ke air untuk menyeimbangkan dan tentu saja, menjadi incaran empuk para hiu. "Aaaarrgggh…!" jerit Shinji saat kakinya tergigit oleh hiu. Ia pun menaikkan kakinya, gigitannya memang tidak terlalu parah, tapi air sudah terkena darah Shinji dan pastinya hiu-hiu berubah menjadi ganas.

"Huaaaa … gawat!" jerit Ichigo, berpegang erat pada batang pohon yang kian ganas diterjang hiu.

"Apa kapalnya menuju kemari?" tanya Shinji.

"Iya, mereka menuju kemari."

"Tch! Kita harus bertahan sampai mereka tiba!"

"Tapi sulit sekali. Huaaa…" Ichigo mengeratkan pegangannya saat sebuah serangan lagi menghantam mereka. "Shinji, kita bisa jatuh!"

"Tch! Ber-…" ucapan Shinji terhenti saat tiba-tiba di hadapan mereka muncul sebuah tangga tali. Shinji dan Ichigo mendongak, dan mendapati sebuah helicopter terbang di atas mereka dengan menjulurkan tangga tali.

"Bagaimana bisa kita tak mendengar bunyi helicopter itu." Ucap Ichigo.

"Memangnya itu penting! Cepat raih tangganya!"

Ichigo segara meraih tangga itu dan mendaki, sedangkan Shinji mendaki di bawahnya.

"Ichi-Nii…" panggil seseorang dari atas pesawat. Ichigo mendongak dan melihat wajah kedua adiknya di atas pesawat.

"Yuzu, Karin!" girang Ichigo dan mempercepat pendakian, begitu juga Shinji. Akhirnya mereka berhasil mencapai atas juga.

"Bagaimana kalian disini? Siapa yang mengendarai pesawatnya?" Ichigo menatap ke belakang kemudi. "Byakuya!" histeris Ichigo, "Kau kan ada di rumah sakit!" tapi ichigo mengerti begitu melihat luka-luka di tubuh Byakuya. "Kau kabur dari rumah sakit ya? Dasar bodoh!"

"I-Ichigo, khawatirkan hal itu nanti." Shinji menatap horror ke arah Byakuya yang terlihat seperti mau pingsan. "Di-dia pasti terlalu memaksakan diri."

Dan apa yang mereka takutkan pun terjadi, Byakuya pingsan.

"Huaaaa Shinji, ambil alih kemudinya, cepaaatt!"

"Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan pesawat, Bodooohhh! Aku ini ahli kapal!"

"HUAAAAAAA…!" jerit mereka ber-empat saat helicopter meluncur turun dengan mulus dan tercebur…ah, tidak, tapi tepat TERBANTING ke landasan pesawat di atas kapal penyelamat yang sudah tepat berada di bawah mereka. Fiuh…syukurlah, setidaknya mereka tidak jatuh ke laut, meski helicopter hancur tentunya.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya para petugas yang membantu mereka keluar dari pesawat.

"Ya…uhuk…uhuk…kurang lebih." Ucap Shinji yang sibuk terbatuk-batuk bersama Yuzu dan Karin, mereka hanya mendapatkan luka ringan.

"Uhuk…bagaimana dengan kakak itu…uhuk…" ucap Karin. Terlihat Ichigo memapah keluar Byakuya dari helicopter dibantu petugas.

"Byakuya, Byakuya…bangunlah. Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Ichigo membaringkan Byakuya di lantai, tapi tetap memapah tubuh atas Byakuya di pangkuannya. "Byakuya, kumohon…buka matamu…"

"Cerewet…" lirih Byakuya, perlahan ia membuka mata. "Kau tidak bisa membiarkanku beristirahat ya…"

Ichigo tertawa senang, lalu memeluk Byakuya erat-erat.

"Aishiteru…" bisik Ichigo. Membuat Byakuya tersenyum tipis tanpa disadari Ichigo, namun setelah itu tangan Byakuya terkulai, ia kembali tak sadarkan diri.

~OoooOoooO~

Hari sudah beranjak malam, tapi sepertinya malam ini tidak akan terjadi badai. Langit sangat cerah dengan bintang-bintang bertaburan. Benar-benar indah, apalagi jika dinikmati di atas kapal. Cahaya bintang yang terpantul oleh air laut, menambah indah pemandangan yang tertangkap mata.

Dan disinilah Ichigo, berpegang di pagar tepian kapal sambil menatap pemandangan itu. Menikmati malamnya dengan kelegaan karena sekarang ia sudah selamat dan pastinya akan sampai di daratan dengan selamat juga. Ia menoleh saat mendengar suara langkah mendekat.

"Rukia?" ucapnya begitu mengetahui siapa yang menghampirinya. "Hei, kau ikut team penyelamat untuk mencariku ya? Terimakasih." Cengir Ichigo.

"Tidak kok, GR sekali kau. Aku dan ikut pencarian setelah Nii-sama kabur dari RS. Yang kami cemaskan itu Nii-sama." Ucap Rukia dengan sedikit senyum nakal.

"Huuuh, dasar kau ini." Ichigo tersenyum lebar dan mengacak-acak rambut Rukia. "Oia, bagaimana keadaan Byakuya sekarang?"

"Sudah baikan, sudah menanganinya. Ichigo, ngomong-ngomong…ucapanmu waktu itu…apa itu benar?" tanya Rukia agak ragu.

"Ucapan yang mana?"

"Pernyataan cintamu…pada Nii-sama." Rukia tertunduk, pegangannya mengerat pada pagar kapal. Tapi Ichigo tak menyadari itu dan tetap menjawab dengan riang.

"Ya…begitulah. Aku mencintai Byakuya, sangat mencintainya. Heeeh, tapi sayang dia tidak mencintaiku. Tapi lihat saja nanti, aku pasti akan membuatnya jatuh cinta pada-…"

"Dia mencintaimu kok." Potong Rukia tanpa menatap Ichigo.

"Eh…?"

"Dia mencintaimu, hanya saja dia tak mau mengakuinya. Dia memang keras kepala. Kau tahu, dia bahkan lebih sulit untuk mengakui perasaannya sendiri daripada jatuh cinta pada orang lain." Suara Rukia terdengar bergetar.

"Rukia…" Ichigo agak khawatir, terlebih saat Rukia megucek matanya, atau lebih tepatnya…menghapus air matanya. Tapi lalu Rukia menatap Ichigo dengan senyum lebar.

"Jaga Nii-sama ya, Ichigo. Aku merestui hubungan kalian. Jadi cepatlah menikah ya…hihihi." Ucap Rukia.

"Ah, dasar kau ini." Ichigo balas tersenyum. "Iya, pasti. Aku akan menjaganya. Kejadian seperti ini tak akan terulang lagi, aku janji."

"Ya sudah, aku masuk dulu ya, aku pasti mengganggu." Rukia beranjak pergi.

"Eh, tidak menggangg-…" Ichigo mengikuti arah pergi Rukia dan melihat Byakuya berdiri di depan pintu, barulah Ichigo mengerti arti uacapan Rukia. Ichigo tersenyum lalu menghampiri Byakuya dan membawanya ke tepian kapal untuk melihat pemandangan indah itu bersama.

"Byakuya, sekarang jangan berbohong lagi ya…katakan kalau kau juga mencintaiku." Ucap Ichigo, menatap Byakuya lembut.

"Tch! Memangnya siapa yang bilang aku mencintaimu." Byakuya tak berani menatap Ichigo, tapi Ichigo bisa lihat kalau pipi Byakuya sedikit merona.

"Apa aksi nekatmu kabur dari RS dan membawa helicopter untuk menyelamatkanku belum cukup membuktikan perasaanmu padaku?" tembak Ichigo.

Byakuya tercekat, tak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Ah, sudahlah, terserah kalau kau belum mau mengucapkannya dengan bibirmu sendiri." Ichigo meraih dagu Byakuya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Byakuya. "Yang jelas sekarang aku tahu kalau kau juga mencintaiku." Senyum Ichigo dan perlahan menautkan bibirnya ke bibir Byakuya.

Byakuya yang tadinya menatap tidak percaya akhirnya pun memejamkan mata untuk menikmati ciuman dari Ichigo.

"I love you…" bisik Ichigo di sela ciumannya.

"Love you too…" balas Byakuya.

~ The End ~

Waah, chapter final ini panjang banget. Maap yak…semoga tidak membosankan…u.u"


End file.
